AYMM For The Heart
by TheWriterAredWolf
Summary: The story of Ared Wolf trying to escape his past in search of a new one. Will this search lead him to happiness or end in a river of blood.
1. Chapter 1 The New Life

**Hello TheWriter here this is my first story so if I made any grammar or punctuation errors just don't hate me. Also comment if you like the story or hate I don't own anything Monty Oum owns rwby I just own team AYMM. Onto the story then.**

A black Lamborghini is seen speeding through downtown Vale drifting at some corners. The car comes to a stop in front of an airship bound for Beacon the car doors open and two people exit.

"Marcus I thought I told not to bring your alcohol into Mina." Ared Wolf said to Marcus in an annoyed tone.

"Hey at least I didn't spill any of it with that crazy driven your always doin." Marcus said pointing his half empty flask at Ared.

"Whatever get your weapons out the back" Ared said back to the tank

Ared is a 17 year old with short black hair. With a black t-shirt and black jeans (original right) he has black boots tucked under his pants his belt has his symbol which is a wolf head with three red claw marks going diagonal acros it's face. He has a black visor that goes over his eyes but retracts onto his ears (like Adam's visor and he almost always extends it over his eyes during battle). His eye color is black and he is average build.

Marcus Bruteaus is 18 years old with brown short high and tight cut hair (like the military) he is taller than Ared by a couple inches(thus gaining the nickname Iron Giant) he also is very strong due to training at any time he gets. He has a white shirt that is tucked into his brown cargo pants with a flask in one of the pockets he has military brown boots. He has a family ring on his right hand with his symbol which is two fist's crossing in a "X"

Both Marcus and Ared go to the back Mina (Ared's car which he built from scratch and cherishes) Ared pops the trunk which shows their weapons and sheaths. Marcus's two one sided silver battle axes Heavy Heart with dials at the handles. Marcus straps his sheaths on his back and the straps crosses like a "X" across his chest in middle of the "C" is his symbol he puts his battle axes in his sheaths on his back his weapons handles stick out over his shoulders.

"Hey hurry up I don't want to miss the first airship to Beacon because you being slow little brother!"Marcus says slightly chucking and walking around the car towards the airship

" I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying and I thought I also told you to stop calling me that!" Ared said clearly annoyed even more "just get in their I'll be right in."

"You do a lot of that you know." Marcus says.

"What?"

"You think to much you need to let loose more." Marcus says as he starts to do a little dance move.

"Just get going."Ared says laughing at Marcus's horrible dancing.

Ared reaches into the trunk and pulls out his katana in its sheath which is black with some dragon décor he unsheathes his blade Ragnarok to inspect it and looks at the black compressed metal blade sharpened to a point by a fire crystal giving it the burning cut he never liked a dull blade. He then sheaths Ragnarok and latches it to his left side he theN pulls out his onyx colored Deadly Sins his 460 SW magnum he opens both chambers one one the left and one on the right (like a cowboy sorry couldn't find anything else to relate it to) the chamber on its right holds his dual bullets remembering how hard it was to make a bullet that shot twice that counted as 14 shots without reloading and on the left chamber closest to him holds 7 chambers of dust holding different kinds fire,electricity,ice,ect. Ared then closes the two chambers and sets Deadly Sins down and pulls out the holster, the straps are leather while the holster it's self is made out of metal. His holster has the capability to reload Deadly Sins of its dust and dual bullets when it's holstered.

Ared pressed a button on his left ear triggering his visor to extend onto his eyes looking through it he can scan the area and he is able to see his aura on the top.

"Hey Blackbird do a check on inventory."Ared said talking to Blackbird which is a program that works as a computer in Ared's visor.

"Our dual bullets are full. Dust full. Deadly Sins fully operational. Would you like for me to run a diagnostic on my self." Blackbird responded.

"No that would take to long and I don't think Marcus has the patience to wait any longer."

"Understood sir." Blackbird said before retracting the visor Ared then picked up Deadly Sins and holstering it with a click locking itself into place Ared boarded the airship as it started preparing to leave.

"Took you long enough." Marcus said while taking a swig of his flask.

"You might want to put that away before a supervisor or something comes and kicks you off the ship." Ared said pointing at the flask.

"And yet you still have yet to see me get caught or drunk." Marcus said pointing the flask at Ared they started to walk away from the ramp as the airship took off when they heard a girl call out.

"Wait for me!"

Seeing the girl running for the ramp as it closes Ared looks at Marcus.

"Should we be nice gentlemen and hold the door for the lady?"Ared states to Marcus.

"Well it would be rude not to."Marcus said putting his flask away and walking toward the closing ramp door before putting his foot at the edge while he put his hand on the top of the door. Marcus grew a small metal area on his hand and foot that were holding the door as sparks began to fly while hearing a small alarm. Ared casually walked to the edge and laid down on his stomach and reached out for the girl he saw she was younger than he thought he saw she had a red hood and a red and black combat skirt.

"Come on up here if you don't want to miss the airship." the girl saw him and ran to a nearby light post and climbing it in a instant that surprised Ared a bit because he could barley see where she went when she jumped and caught his arm Ared pulled her up. Once she was inside Marcus let go of the door making it close hard. Causing the girl to fall when getting up and the swordsman to roll down a bit. Marcus then walked up to the girl and offered his hand which she accepted.

"Sorry about that malady I did not mean for you to fall." Marcus saying in a soft flirty tone while helping her up.

"It's ok it's not like you meant to do it. Also thank you." the girl said nervously.

"How bout me can you help me up before I start to fall asleep?" Ared said still laying on the floor.

"Heh I didn't know you were that lazy, oh I forgot to ask but what is your name malady?" Marcus said as he asked in a questioning voice while the swordsman got himself off the floor.

" it's Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

" it is a pleasure to meet you miss Rose my name is Marcus D. Bruteaus and this here is-" Marcus said before he was cut of by Ared pushing him out of the way.

" My name is Ared Wolf." the swordsman said holding his hand out to Ruby which she shook Before answering cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you."

As they let go of each other's hands Ared asks"Hey don't mind me asking but you look a little young to be going to a school like this." rubbing his chin little.

" yea I got moved ahead two years." Ruby answered walking with the tank and swordsman in tow.

" someone with a lot of power must have done that You know to pull you ahead." Ared stated.

" you guessed it professor Ozpin himself wanted me to come after seeing me fight." Ruby said sounding cheerful while she was looking around.

"Is that your weapon?" Ared asked pointing toward Crescent Rose.

Ruby nodded before pulling it out and unfolding it Ared looked in aw. " can I hold it?" Ared asked holding out his hand. Ruby slowly put the scythe in his hand.

"Yea but please don't scratch it." Ruby said.

Marcus put his hand on Ruby's shoulder while backing away with Ruby so Ared would have some room.

" trust me he won't he loves weapons especially if it has a blade." Marcus said putting the scythe wielder at peace a little bit.

Ared held the scythe in his right hand and took a deep breath and started spinning the scythe with one hand and continually switching hands and he started to spin it around his body. He finished up by flipping the scythe and activating the transformation into its gun form he held the gun and scan the area as though he was in a Grimm infested area. He handed back the scythe back to Ruby to which she was completely stunned.

" that's a mighty fine scythe you have their it's balanced did you make it?" Ared asked.

Ruby only nodded before going back to looking around looking for someone or something .

"Who are you looking for Ruby?"Marcus said in his normal voice.

"My sister she should be starting at Beacon this year as well….oh their she is." Ruby said pointing at a long haired blonde girl. Right as she turned around to see her sister coming Marcus's nose started bleeding with the swordsman seeing this.

"Hey Marcus are you ok?" Ared asked obviously concerned Not even listening to Ruby or her sister

"Th..tha..that's Yang Xiao Long she was the hottest and strongest chicks in signal and we just happen to meet her sister o mighty Oum you bless me with your happiness. " Marcus was now praying to Oum but was not seen by Yang.

After a little bit Yang thanked the swordsman and the tank for helping her sister on the air ship Marcus then decided he would start walking around and finding friends he met in signal then a news report came on and once Ared heard about the White Fang he put his hand on his chest and made a fist. Ared hated the pain he got when he heard things that reminded the swordsman about Him but all the time he had to endure the news was interrupted by a hologram of a blonde woman with a purple cape Ared chuckled slightly about Yang asking 'who's she' and not two seconds later the woman in the hologram says her name.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend the prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world"

When the hologram disappeared Ruby and her sister went to the window Ared followed suit looking down upon the city he called home.

"Look you can see signal from up here….i guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said although sounding distraught saying the last part of her sentence with Ared nodding his head.

"Beacons our home now." Yang said trying to cheer up the scythe user

" I couldn't agree with you more." Ared said before looking at a blonde boy about to bring up his lunch. " It was a nice view while it lasted." Ared said chuckling as the boy passed by.

"Agreed." said both Ruby and Yang at the same time

"Ew yang you got puke on your shoe!" Ruby said pointing at yang's shoe

" gross gross gross gross gross gross!"

Ared started to laugh as he saw the blonde running around in hopes to get rid of the puke"so this is where my new life begins,Good."


	2. Chapter 2 New Faces

**Hello everyone I have decided I'm going to post as much as I can because this is actually helps me but because of summer school I might be late on stories Mondays through Thursdays. Friday through Sunday I'll do my best to post one a day also I don't own anything of RWBY that credit goes to rooster teeth and Monty Oum I own only my OC's. Alright hope you like this chapter and see ya on the flip side.**

As the airship came to a stop Ared saw the blonde boy run off the platform and straight to the trash can where he gave up his lunch. Ared, yang, Ruby walked off the airship and looking in awe at the school in front of them.

"This is Beacon this looks like a castle meant for kings, wait." Ared then pinches himself thinking it was a dream. " nope this is real o mighty Oum please don't fuck with me." Ared then turns to see Ruby ogling other peoples weapons.

"-and she's got a fire sword" Ruby said happily starting to drift off before being pulled back by Yang.

"Calm down Ruby their just weapons." yang said.

" 'Just weapons.' " Ruby scoffed.

"Their an extension of ourself a part of us, oh their so cool." Ruby explained.

Ared then leaned over holding up his finger "What about your weapon? Can't you swoon over it, I mean aren't you happy with it?" Ared jumped back a little when Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and unfolded it.

" Of course I'm happy for Crescent Rose it's just that I like seeing new ones it's like meeting new people but better." the scythe user said sounding distraught with the last part. Ared understood what she meant because he felt that way when he was near her age. The swordsman thought now is the time he should get going.

" Hey guys I'm going to get going maybe find a training spot."

"Alright see ya." both girls responded.

Ared began his walk around the school admiring everything"man this place is off the hook" he said to himself. He then heard a large sum of mumbling "huh" Ared made his way toward the sound he then found the source a bunch of student near a tree all in a circle. Confused by the commotion he goes he goes to investigate he finds out that a girl was fighting two guys one in full silver body armor with ginger hair and a guy with similar brown armor.

The girl had black hair with purple highlights and was wearing a black and purple combat skirt similar to Ruby's but her skirt part was less puffy then hers she had black boots with purple laces and black stockings. She has purple eyes what confused him the most about her the red ribbon on her left shoulder (final fantasy fans may know this). On her back near her waist held what looked like purple combat knifes.

Ared grabs a guys shoulder. " Hey what's happening."

" This girl pissed off Cardin Winchester and Dove Bronzewing."

"How?" Ared said confused.

" She punched Cardin in the face for messin with a Faunus."

" What! Move out of the way!" Ared pushes through the crowd and steps between the girl and the two guys.

"O looks like we got a hero are you here to stop us from kicking her ass." the one in silver armor that Ared decided was Cardin.

" no I'm here to to ask you why were you bulling a Faunus."

Cardin snickers. "what you mean those animals that belong in a cage and should be fe-"

Cardin wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because Ared punched him in the face knocking Cardin out. Ared rubbed his hand from the pain." Don't you dare talk bad about people that look different!" sounding clearly angry, Ared looks at dove , dove then backs away." Take him away before I decide to use my weapons." Dove than grabs Cardin's arms and drags him away. Ared then turns to the girl rubbing the back of his head." Sorry about that I just can't stand someone like that."

Everyone started clearing the only ones left standing their was Ared and the girl." It's alright I was thinking about hitting them more than once." the girl said.

" Hey um what is your name?" The swordsman asked nervously.

"My name is Miria Purpleheart." Miria said.

Ared held out his hand for a hand shake."Nice to meet you."

Miria shook his hand. "Same. " then Ared rubbed his hand again. "Sorry bout that I just can't stand people who bully Faunus."

"It's alright if I saw that guy doing it lets just say he'll be missing a few digits."Ared said shaking his head. Ared starts to walk away and he looks back. " Anyway I'm going to head to the auditorium for the speech I would suggest you do the same."

"I'll make my way their later I'm just going to suck up the sun." she said leaning up against the tree.

"Alright see ya."

"See ya."

-Auditorium-

Ared made it to the auditorium and went to area away from everyone he didn't want that much noise he found a place devoid of many people but one he was wearing a cloak (like assassins creed black flags that is all white with black outlines with no hood. His hair was white and spiky(like Ozpin's hair but shorter) and his eyes were brown on his cloak he has multiple vials of dust on his belt across his chest. Ared then decided to introduce himself.

He walked up and leant against the wall next to him" hi uh my name is Ared nice to meet you." Ared held out his hand to him the boy looked at his hand and looked back at the stage feeling the awkward tension he put his hand back down "uh what's your na-" Ared was about to ask a question but was cut off by professor Ozpin himself.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose direction." Ared flinched at this comment" You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda then took the stage as Ozpin left and told all the students that they would be sleeping in the ballroom for tomorrow's initiation then she to left.

Ared was baffled at Ozpin's speech. "Are we sure that was Ozpin but he sounded…weird. I mean isn't he supposed to hype people up?" Ared looked to the boy next to him getting off the wall the boy started to walk away and looked back at Ared.

" That speech was not to get people hyped it was used for encouragement if you get told your not good enough you try harder to BE good enough if not go home." the boy then continued his walk away before Yang and Ruby stopped him. When Ared looked at his eyes they were ones of true terror.

"Hey Ying what are you doing over here?" Yang asked.

The now labeled boy known as Ying sighed." Hey Yang how you doing?"

Yang then looked over Ying's shoulder and sees Ared. " Hey Ared your over here to I didn't take you for a quiet type."

Ared shakes his head putting one hand on his head as well. " No I just don't like being surrounded gets me nervous."

" Hey me and yang have to go change into our night clothes see ya." Ruby pipes up walking away with yang.

"Bye" "later"said the boys.

" So didn't take you for a guy who hung out with them." Ared snickered.

" I can say the same to you." Ying countered.

"Tu Che."

Ying walks up to Ared with a small smile on his face. " Anyway like they said my name is Ying."

" Nice to meet you. so how do you know Ruby and yang?"

" Long story short we went to signal together that's as far as I'm going."

" Alright well I think it's time we head to the ballroom as well." Ared said looking around seeing that most of the students left.

" Alright we can walk and talk."

They start to leave as well. " Hey Ying why did you change?"

Ying looks at Ared. " what do you mean?"

" I mean you went from a guy who wouldn't like to talk to a guy that's somewhat normal."

" let's just say when your around those two long as I have they kind of bring a atmosphere with them."

" ah… hey what's your last name?"

Ying goes back to his old self." Now your pushing it."

-Ballroom-

After talking with Ying on the way to the Ballroom he found out about some stuff about Ruby and yang he never knew about like how Ruby loves cookies and to never cut yang's hair or people would die and why Ying was so afraid because they sometimes annoy him. Ared looked around the Ballroom for a place to sleep seeing it too crowded he then looked up and decided the the rafters was a good place. He used a nearby statue to boost himself up he then started leaping across them trying to find a good spot he found one with a small cracked crevice he laid down on it and pulled his blanket over him and he felt comfy and started to dose off.

" Where is Marcus I haven't seen him in a while? He's probably ok hope he's not causing any trouble." Ared thought.

He then was awoken to Ruby's and yang's voices. " they seem to stick together a lot." Ared thought but he heard a third voice that was muffled because of the rafter and his blanket over his ears. He then sat up and listened and found out the voice sounded offly familiar.

"- it's about a man with two soul each fighting for control over its body."

Ared froze he remembered that same book " no it can't be her how can she be here?" Ared thought to himself after a while of sitting their and hearing a squabble going on and a forth voice yelled then everyone went to sleep again. Ared decided to muster up his courage and look at the girl who was still sitting their. Ared's heart sank to the bottom of the sea with all other hopes and dreams were found it was her.

" Blake is that you?"

Blake looked up to see Ared in the rafters she went wide eyed.

"Ared?"

**Uh oh looks like we have some old friends or old enemy's meeting up again we'll just have to see in the next chapter. Also I would like to thank spirit0106 and Dayton Mcloud for helping me. Also check out their story's their very good, alright see ya again TheWriter out.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Dark Past

**Hey TheWriter here not much news. Again I don't own anything involving RWBY I only own my OC's. Now let's get back to Ared and Blake and how they know each other.**

Ared and Blake stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Ared then decided to speak up.

" so…how have you been?"

Blake stands up and whispers to Ared "balcony now" with that she walked to the balcony leaving Ared in the rafters."aww and I was just getting comfortable."

Ared then hopped out of the rafter leaving his blanket then he walks to the balcony trying his best to not wake anyone up. He opens the door and sees Blake in her black nighty and her bow Ared turns around and closes the glass doors making to securely close it so no one can easily listen in. Ared turns back to Blake and walks to the stone railing and puts his arms on it and leans over.

" so should I repeat my question?" sounding serious and sad at the same time.

" I've… been good …you?" said Blake looking toward the door leaning on the railing.

Ared sighs " let's just cut the bullshit why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Ared just stays silent from the comment.

Blake sighs "I left the White Fang just like you did"

Ared sighs again " no you didn't"

Blake looks at him in a questionable look Ared sees this and he stands up and looks at her.

" did they ever tell you how I left?"

" They told me you retired and you left Vale."Blake got off the railing and crossed her arms.

Ared points at her and flicks it in a motion of making a point " that is partially right because." He leans back on on the railing " it was how should we say a forced retire"

Blake was confused " what do you mean"

Ared closes his eyes and opens them showing Blake it pains him to talk about it " you already know how I was brought into The White Fang, right?"

" yea your mom was killed by humans because of her being a Faunus. After that you were an orphan because your father was gone as well and someone in the White Fang brought you in."Blake finished

" do you know who was the one that adopted me" he looked at Blake and she simply shook her head " it's the new leader of the White Fang he brought me in because he knew my mom and that was it not because he cared not because he saw me as a lonely Faunus it's because he thought of me as a new solider to his ranks. I was trained to fight" Blake could see he was visibly angry" the only time I saw him was when I was adopted but after that he didn't care as long as I became stronger. He would even send his lackeys to deliver messages to me or send mission details luckily one of his lackeys thought it would be great to send me to signal in hopes to train me in more ways after that a couple months past and then I was introduced to Adam and later you" Ared pointed at Blake and put his hand back down and continued his story " I trained all day every day suffering every punishment every cut every bruise but yet I felt I had a duty to complete these because I felt as though I owed them but I was just a stupid child now Adam, Blake he was like a big brother to me teaching me lessons and all that but then came the day where I changed, Adam and my 'father' had found the same people that killed my mom and my orders were to kill them and that their should be no witnesses I took out the mission killing each and everyone but when I killed the last one in his own house I heard small foot steps and a child asking for daddy the little girl saw me and her father she asked me if her daddy was sleeping I.. I… was horrified at what I had done " Blake could see he was crying now " but then I remembered my mission and my debt to the White Fang I….killed her and I told her yes…yes he's asleep and you shouldn't fret but my words were hollow after that I promised to myself I would not take another innocent life." Ared then wiped his tears away " but one day me and Adam were tasked with raiding a dust shop we completed the mission without a hitch but when it came to leave Adam shot the Dust Keeper I was horrified when I saw the mans body hit the ground I remembered the little girl and I decided that was enough when me and Adam made it to our drop off point I told him that this would be my last job and I asked him to tell the boss that I was leaving the White Fang he went to protest but as if on que his phone rang I could hear his conversation but not the bosses side Adam told the boss that I was leaving he then sighed and turned around to me and looked at me in a sad expression and told me goodbye I was confused until…until" Ared was clenching his fist in anger " until he stabbed me Blake was shocked Adam would never do that he would never try to kill another Faunus " after that he pushed me off the building I hit a couple fire escapes before I hit the ground I lay their looking at the night sky thinking to myself I was abandoned by my family the same family that brought me in when I had no place to go I then decided that I was not going to then and their I got up and walked up the alley making my way to the hospital nobody helped me because I was a Faunus I could have easily healed myself with my semblance but my semblance was not fully blossomed I was halfway to the hospital when I passed out due to lack of blood but I woke up in a hospital bed because of a certain guy saved my life and brought me into his family they didn't ask about my past because they didn't care they saw a boy who had no place to live and they brought me in they helped me finish signal and helped me get here that is the story Adam and the White Fang forgot to tell you"

" I don't believe you"

Ared turned to see Blake looking at the ground with clenched fists "what"

"I said I don't believe you Adam would never kill someone of his own kind!"

Ared hit his hand on the railing in raged by Blake's belief " and how can you prove that huh!?"

Blake was taken aback "…I"

" that's right you can't but I have proof!" Ared lifts his shirt to show a huge scar on his chest " this is the mark he gave me he proved to me he has no feeling for others" Ared pulls his shirt down " so believe what you want I know the truth!" Blake could see Ared's eyes they were red and slit like a wolf and his teeth were sharper like a canine.

Blake wanted to say something but she couldn't so she decided now was the time to leave she walked toward the door " Blake you remember the lackey that I told you about the one who got me into signal"

Blake stopped with the door partially open "yea"

" that was Adam that was the day I thought he had a heart"

" what are you going to do now?"

"You mean my drive it's to kill Adam."

" the path of revenge comes with sacrifice"

" I know"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

Blake opens the door and walks in leaving Ared their to think " mom am I going down the right path" Ared thought as he looked at the stars.

"Boop" "Boop"

Ared awoke to a ginger haired girl with a pink skirt

"Nora leave him alone"

The ginger turned to face a guy in a green tail coat.

" aww Ren but he's going to miss breakfast."

Ared looked around to see he had fallen asleep on the balcony with the ginger girl now titled as Nora and Ren Inside putting his shoes on. Ared struggles to his feet.

"Oh sorry" Nora just smiles " it's ok hey do you know what were having for breakfast"

"Uh" Ared looks over Nora and looks at Ren, Ren just shrugs his arms to Ared and he looks back to Nora " um I don't but Blackbird might"

Nora tilts her head "who"

Ared presses the button on his visor " hey Blackbird do you know what is for breakfast"

Blackbird answers on speaker so Nora and Ren can hear"Sir for breakfast they are serving pancakes with a side of sausages. Is that all sir?"

"Yes Blackbird thank you." Ared said removing his hand from the button.

Nora got closer and looked at Blackbird "oooo that thing is so cool what else can it do!"

Ared backed away from Nora " well he can call, order things, and h-" Ared was cut off by now bouncing Nora

" can it order a bunch of pancakes and stuff can I put it on ca-"Nora was cut off by Ren holding her down and pulling her back.

"Nora I think it's time for us to go we don't want to leave your pancakes waiting"Ren said winking to Ared

" Oh yea let's go" Nora broke loose from Ren's grip sprinting back inside toward the cafeteria.

"Thanks" Ared said.

"No problem" Ren said before pointing behind him "I'm going to make sure she cause trouble again"

"Again?"

"Long story" Ren didn't have time to tell because he was already making his way to Nora.

"Might as well get my equipment" Ared said to himself making his way to the locker room.

-Locker Room-

Ared had made his way to the locker room and found his locker #227 he opened his locker and pulled out his sword and magnum and he latched them on other students started to file in openIng their lockers as well Ared saw Ruby and yang even the blonde boy was their looking for his locker. He went back to checking his equipment when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turns him and pushes him against the locker and Ared sees it's Cardin with a small bandage on his nose from Ared's punch.

"Hey you little shit remember me" Cardin said clearly infuriated.

"Yea how can I ever forget that ugly mug of yours even after I punched you. How was that by the way?"

"Why you little."Cardin winded up a punch but was stopped by Marcus's hand

" I wouldn't do that to my little brother" Marcus said calmly.

" and what are you going to do you…little" Cardin said turning to face the giant Marcus with fear in his eyes "we…uh…we were just playin around" Cardin said letting go of Ared

" yea you guys were now leave before I have to pummel you" Marcus said chuckling and patting Cardin on his back.

Cardin then ran away back to his locker Ared fist bumped Marcus And chuckled "did you see his face he was like 'o Oum please save me'."

Ared and Marcus laugh for a bit. Ared then wipes some tears away." Hehehehe… so hey Marcus where have you been?"

Marcus gains his bearings " you know walking around chasing tails mostly looking for some booze"

"Heh I see you still haven't changed even here."

Marcus puts his hand on Ared's shoulder. "A school can't easily change me, well maybe a little."

Ared tilted his head to "a little?"

Marcus rubbed the back of his head and pulled his shirt up a bit to show a red bruise on his stomach.

Ared pokes it "where did you get that"Marcus flinches and puts his shirt back down

"Don't touch it it still hurts"

Ared backs up " o sorry but like I said where did you get it?"

Marcus closes his eyes and looks to the floor "uuuhhh a girl did it"

Ared was shocked "a girl wow you must fell in reputation"

Marcus pointed a finger at Ared "hey that girl has strength plus those purple highlights sh-."

Ared put his hand on Marcus's shoulder "wait wait wait purple highlights are you talking about Miria?"

Marcus was confused " you know her"

"Yea I helped her with a fight"

"A fight Ared you know what dad said about fig-" Marcus was cut off by the blonde guy flying past them " what the"

"I'm sorry" said a random girl

Ared pointed to the guy pinned to the wall by a red spear "did that guy ju-" Ared said before he was cut off by the intercom telling the first year students to go to the cliffs for initiation "anyway we should make our way to the cliffs"

Marcus waved his hand to Ared I'll meet you their I still need to get my weapons and maybe a hottie."

Ared watched Marcus walking to his locker and saying hi to a couple girls." Heh same old Marcus."

-Beacon cliffs-

Ared was standing on a pad with the Beacon symbol on it and he was positioned next to yang and Ying and next to Ying was Miria Ared couldn't see Marcus so he thought Marcus was near the end Ozpin and Glynda were positioned next to the edge next to each other.

Then Ozpin spoke "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Then Glynda spoke as well "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These teammates will be with your entire time at Beacon so it is in your best interest to pair with someone you can work well with. that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ared was confused first person after landing "hope I don't pair up with Cardin" Ared thought "I wonder who I'm going to get paired with?" Ared's thought was interrupted by Miria being launched Ared understood what had happened and got into position. Which he put his hand on his sword and spread his legs shoulder length and bent his legs and his left arm behind was then launch and heard Yang say " woohoo" . Ared felt the air in his face and he closed his eyes feeling the rushing feeling of wind he took a deep breath."this is going to be fun I wonder…what monsters I'm going to kill?" Ared said looking straight opening his eyes to show his red wolf eyes.

**this chapter took longer than I thought but here it is a little in depth look into Ared's past. Thank you and leave a review until next time das vidanya!**


	4. Chapter 4 Partnership

**Sorry for the wait summer school got me under wraps. So anyway onto the story das vidanya.**

Marcus is seen rushing through the sky and reaches for his pocket. Marcus feels for his flask and takes off the cap and drinks it he looks at the ground and sees it approaching he pulls out heavy heart."time to land."Marcus then reals both of his arms back behind him getting ready to slam into the ground he got his semblance ready on his body making himself hard as steel.

On the ground a Beowulf is seen walking around when it looks up and gets hit what looks like a meteor. Marcus stands up and looks around the crater he looks at his feet"sorry bout that." Marcus said as he wiped his feat on the ground he then started to climb out of the hole. Until he heard what sounded like a explosion."that's not natural." Marcus said making his way toward the sound.

Miria was falling when she grabbed a tree branch and spun around on it before letting go and launching herself into the air and doing a couple midair flips and landing on her feat in a perfect form with her arms spread out. "Perfect" she said before putting her arms down she then starts to walk away."aaand nobody saw it great"Miria said looking down angry.

As Miria is walking away a low growling is heard from a bush and red eyes out of her sight As they disappear Miria looks around in discomfort.

Ying is making his way toward a thick of trees"here we go." Ying then did a front flip and leaped from tree to tree slowing his speed down slowly. "Not slow enough." Ying then saw a clearing meaning he ran out of trees "crap think think." Ying then looked at his gloves" might as well" Ying then clenched his hands and focused his dust into his hands."almost a little more." Ying saw the ground approaching fast"almost…almost… their!" Right before Ying hit the ground he put his hands in front of him and released his dust causing a massive explosion and scorching the surrounding grass as well as slowing Ying down extremely causing him to have heavy whiplash. Ying landed on the ground on his knees "well….i did it." Ying said before falling on his face out of their for a couple minutes before he heard someone walking closer

"Whoa what happened here?"

Ying looked to his left and saw the Iron Giant holding his flask to his lips

Marcus pulled his flask down a little bit "looks like we're partners."

Ying plants his face in the ground. "Fuck"

Ared was sailing through the air he saw a tree approaching. Ared pulled out deadly sins with his left hand and switched it to its ice dust Ared then shot at the tree freezing a part of it he then switched it to its fire dust and shot at the top and bottom of the frozen area of the tree releasing the ice Ared then flipped and landed onto the frozen area knocking it away from rest of the tree. He then pulled out Ragnarok with his right hand and stabbed it into the piece he was riding he then raised one hand and waved it around right as it hit the ground sliding straight forward knocking and pulling things out of the ground."I never knew this was actually going to work woohoo uh oh." Ared said until he saw a boulder bigger than his 'surfboard'. He then pulled his sword out and leaped off rolling on the ground and turning and watching his 'surfboard' shatter into pieces upon colliding with the boulder. "And not a scratch on me."Ared then started to dust himself and then walked into the forest.

After walking a bit Ared heard a Beowulf howl and a couple gun shots "well I do need a partner." Ared thought before running to the sound he then made it to a clearing where he saw Miria fighting off six Beowulf. One of them charged her and she pulled out violet petal which were two combat knifes with a six chamber near the handle she doges it's claw and stabbed it in the back of the neck killing it instantly. Ared saw a Beowulf rush her as she pulled her knife from the one she killed Ared ran in and pushed her out of the way letting the Beowulf claw his back. Miria saw his blood trickle down she was shocked at what had just transpired until Ared flipped around pulling out Ragnarok and slicing its head off Ared stood on his feet as if not phased by his wound.

"Back to back now!" Ared said to Miria which she complied and put her back to his looking back as well and seeing Ared's claw wound had healed itself and his shirt had been fixed as well "I got two what about you?" Ared said snapping her back to reality and she faced the two Beowulf before her

"Two"

"Alright just don't get yourself killed."

"I could say the same to to you."

Ared smiled "alright how bout we both don't die and then we talk about this partnership thing later?"

"Sounds reasonable." Miria said taking a step forward to the Beowulf's.

" then let's go." Ared finished as he charged at the two Beowulf's in front of him Miria did the same on her side. Ared dodge a swipe by one of the Beowulfs claws Ared slashed its leg making it drop down then Ared pulled out deadly sins with his left hand and shot it in the back of the head then the other tried attack but Ared easily side stepped and stabbed it in the heart killing it.

Miria charged at the Beowulfs dodging one of their slashes by sliding and she stabbed the second one in its stomach with both of her knife making the Beowulf fall and she stands up and and transforms her knife into a purple magnum and shoots the Beowulf in its head killing it Miria turns to locate the second one when she was hit by its claw knocking her into a tree momentarily dazing her when she looked up to see the Beowulf looking down at her snarling then it charged her with its teeth she waited for the feeling of death but it never came but a dripping sound could be heard she looked up to see Ared's left arm in the Beowulfs mouth.

*bang*

The Beowulfs body fell to the ground with a bullet hole in its neck from deadly sins which he dropped out of his right hand Ared fell down Miria caught him before he hit the ground Ared chuckled a little.

"I thought I told you not to die?"

"Your crazy you know that,right?"

Ared stands up picking up his gun and holstering it. "I get that sometimes."

Miria looks at his arm and sees it has stopped bleeding and his wound was slowly closing."can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Ared said stretching

"How are you doing that" Miria pointed to Ared's wounded arm

Ared looks at his arm and understands "it's my semblance, regeneration."

"So you can heal any wound on your body?"

"Well kinda"Ared motions his hand to Miria to tell her to follow they start to walk into the forest."my semblance can heal almost any wound the only two it can't are…"Ared pointed at his head"my brain.." He then placed his hand over his heart"and my heart" Ared puts his hands back down and continues to walk "if I get hit or shot in those two spots I'm dead."

Miria rubbed her lips pondering this "what about a broken bone?"

"It will take me some time to heal that like a minute or two tops"

"What was one of the most major injuries you have had?"

Ared stopped at this question remembering what Adam had done to him on that rooftop. Miria looked at his saddened face as he squeezed his chest with a fist."I'm sorry if I offended you or anything!" Miria said putting her right hand over her heart and bowing slightly.

Ared was confused as to why she thinks it was her fault "um…why so formal?"Ared said walking past her and putting his hand on her head and walking by

She stood straight and sped walked to catch up "my brother used to do it"

Ared looked at her "brother?"

Miria nodded "he died when I was still in signal"

"What did he die from?"

"He died saving a Faunus from a Grimm." Miria was wiping away tears but did not notice Ared's look of surprise.

" was he a you know…Faunus?"

"No he was a human being like you and me my family doesn't like the Faunus because of that incident saying if it weren't for the Faunus he would still be alive."

"Do you believe that?" Ared said looking at his feet as they walked.

"No"Ared looked at her in confusion"I don't blame a person who is their at the wrong place and wrong time it's like what my brother said 'we all protect others whoever whatever and whenever they need it even if it means our life's'."

"Is that where you got that ribbon from" Ared pointed to the ribbon tied onto her arm

"Yes" Miria said putting a hand on it"it was the last thing he gave me before he died."Miria then put her hand down and walked normally."Ared"

"Yea" Ared said looking in her direction

"Are…are you a Faunus?"

Ared was surprised "yea"

Miria looked at him "why do you hide you Faunus heritage?"

Ared looked at the sky admiring the clouds "hide?" He brings his head down and show her his eyes are wolf like again "I don't hide it people just don't look hard enough"

"So what kind of Faunus are you?"

"Wolf"

Ared begins to gain distance from Miria because she had slowed down"you look better like that"

Ared turns around and looks at Miria "huh"

"Nothing" Miria begins to jog to catch up with Ared when they hear a monster crashing Miria goes to pull out her weapons but was halted by Ared

"Wait" Ared then closes his eyes and listens Ared's eyes open wide and he starts to sprint to the sound Miria follows behind as well.

" what's happening?"

"Two people are fighting a big monster and I think they need our help."

"Then why are you so slow?"Miria said before running faster than Ared

Ared smiled and tried to keep up he came up to a clearing and saw Marcus, Ying and Miria fighting a king taijitu Miria was shooting it with her magnums while Ying was forming ice shards and shooting them at the monsters black head trying his best to keep it away from Marcus who was blocking hits from the white half with heavy heart Ared ran at the black head who had ignored Ying's attacks altogether and was making its way to Marcus. Right before the black part could hit Ared jumped in between and used Ragnarok to block its advance but was pushed back a little and was now next to Marcus. Ared then pushed the head back giving himself room before slashing down and cutting its face making it reel back.

"So how you doin little brother" Marcus said before slashing at the white part making it distance itself from him

"Nothing much just got a partner."Ared said looking at the the black snake in front of him almost as if they are judging each other before it dodged a couple ice shards.

"So any idea how to kill this thing?" Marcus asked

"Still thinking… LOOK OUT!" Ared said before dodging the taijitu charging and slamming its head into the ground that Ared and Marcus were standing luckily they evaded the attack getting closer to Miria and Ying

"This things scales is to thick" Ying said stopping his assault on the two headed snake

Ared watched as the the snake heads were slithering around each other "I've got an idea."

"So what's the plan" Marcus asked

Ared looked at Miria "can you fight as fast as you run?"

Miria prepped her weapons "yea"

"Marcus you and Miria will be attacking the white head while me and Ying will be immobilizing the black one Marcus you will be delivering the killing blow on your target use level two if you must"Ared said looking at the group

"Alright let's go" Marcus said charging at the white snake head with Miria following shooting at it dazing it but still able to dodge Marcus's slashes

The black snake head tried to assist it's other half but was intercepted by Ared slashing it's face with Ragnarok while Ying jumped on Ared's shoulder and launched himself into the air and pulling out his weapon Madoka (a double sided extendible blade and his handle is able to turn into a curved bow with a white dust laced string). He extends it into its bow form and pulls it back and forms a light blue dust arrow with his aura and fires multiple times and hitting the black snakes body forming ice freezing the snake in place for the moment before it broke free of its icy bonds Ared stood with sword and magnum drawn standing next to Ying who transforms Madoka into its dual sided blades form and spins it and stabs on side into the ground.

"Looks like we're going to have to try harder than that"Ying said

"Then let's hit it as hard as we can together" Ared said before spinning his chambers on his magnum and running at the black snake head. With Ying running right behind him charging his red aura into his gloves. Ared's magnum locks and lands on its red dust Ared and Ying jump in front of the snake head and shot their fire dust into its face making it fall on it's back before Ared and Ying fell to the ground they switched to blue dust and let loose a storm of ice, freezing the snake head to the ground.

Ared yelled to Miria and Marcus "NOW! DECAPITATE IT!"

Miria jumped to the white snake head and slashed it and hit it multiple time moving as fast as a shadow knocking it toward Marcus who switched his dial onto level two and jumped toward the white snake head and slashed at its neck upon cutting his battle axes exploded completely severing the head and launching it a couple meters. The black snake head felt the pain of loosing it's other head and broke free of the ice imprisoning it to the ground and slithered away from the four into the forest Marcus walked up to the decapitated head of the snake and sat on it looking at his battle axes which were still intact due to its heavy metal and it's capability to withstand larger explosions Miria walked up to Marcus.

"Hey…um…sorry for punching you" Miria said running the back of her head

"Your saying that after we fought a giant snake" Marcus said jokingly

"Hey that's because you just decapitated a taijitu" Miria said angrily

"It's still out their"Ying said walking up to the two.

"And if it comes back we'll do the same thing kill it before it kills us" Ared said joining them

"Yea but we should still make our way to the forest temple"Marcus said standing up and sheathing his axes

"Right let's go" Ared said walking in a direction with the rest of the group following.

Marcus put a hand on Miria's shoulder "I accept your apology though" before passing her and catching up with Ared Miria smiled and followed.

They kept walking and found them selfs looking at a long clearing with what looked like a temple with a group of people their as well.

"Looks like we made it" Ared said before he saw Ruby rush toward a death stalker and got hit back"Ruby!" Ared started to run but was stopped by Ying who grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the sky showing a nevermore which shot it's feathers out and caught Ruby's cloak and yang tried to get past the giant feathers but was unable and as the death stalker slowly raised its stinger and launched it toward Ruby Ared saw a white flash and then the death stalker's stinger was frozen in place Ared then saw the same taijitu come from the tree line making its way toward Ruby and the girl in white.

"Guys that's the taijitu" Ared said pointing at the monster "they won't have time to escape"Ared said looking at his partners who were looking at the scene unfold Ared then looked at Ying"can you provide a protective cover on my body"

Ying snapped out of his trance and answered "yea but if it's for the whole body it will take a few mi-" he was cut off by Ared

"Good I just need it for my feet Marcus put heavy heart on three NOW quickly" Marcus obeyed and set heavy heart to level three while Ying focused some protective dust on Ared's feet Ared then took his place in front of Marcus

" are you sure about this" Marcus asked

"Just do it" Ared said bent on saving Ruby and her friends life

"GO!" Marcus said as Ared jumped and pushed his legs back and Marcus hit the bottom of Ared's feet upon contact heavy heart exploded larger than last time singeing the ground a bit and launching Ared like a rocket toward the taijitu Ared pulled. Out Ragnarok and spun forward becoming a black blur. the taijitu was about to strike before it looked to it's left to see a black blur and then it cut through its skull splitting it in half. After killing the taijitu Ared decided to stop

"Alright time to stop…wait(sigh)…did not plan this through enough." Ared thought before he slammed into the stone wall of the temple and falling unconscious.

-a few minutes later-

Ared came to with a constant pain in his stomach and opened his eyes to see grass rushing past he raised his head and saw he was on Marcus's shoulder and they were running Ared looked around and saw that it was only Marcus and Ying. Miria most likely rushed ahead faster than any of them. Ared then tapped Marcus's neck.

"Hey can you let me down now"Ared said nonchalantly

Marcus turned his head still running and Ared saw what looked like fear in his eyes Ared never saw him scared ever even in the most dire situations

"I would but you'll have to ask our little friend back their" Marcus said looking forward again

Ared looked back behind them and used his night vision but before he could some trees were knocked down and the death stalker from before was chasing them. Ared understood why Marcus was afraid Ared's face contorted to fear as well he the looked at Marcus.

"Hey I don't want stress you more than you already are but RUN FASTER!"Ared said pulling out deadly sins and started to shoot non-dust shots with his left hand.

The death stalker just ignored the shot but Ared continued to fire they came to a clearing and Ared was tossed by Marcus. Ared did not think twice and landed on his feat rolling and then he started to run as well. Ared looked around to see Nora shooting the nevermore on top of a ruined tower with a grenade launcher he ran past her but looked back to warn her about the death stalker but it was stopped by Blake and Ren then the girl in white grabbed Nora and used a glyph to boost her jump to help her to get away from the death stalker with the happy ginger. Miria was on the bridge with a girl in roman armor and red hair they were giving supportive fire giving Ared Marcus and the others to get across the bridge but was interrupted by the nevermore crashing into the bridge and leaving Ared Marcus and Ying in free fall into the abyss below but Ared was able to grab onto a nearby edge near the bottom of the tower with his right hand he instinctively reached out with his free hand and reached for Marcus who catches Ared's wrist with Ying holding onto Marcus's leg but due to the weight and the hard tug dislocated Ared's left arm making Ared flinch at the sudden pain.

"You guys alright?" Ared asked looking down at the two

"Yea" replied both

"Can you pull us up?" Marcus asked

"Well I got bad news and more bad news on top of it"

"What's the problem?" Ying asked at the bottom of the human rope

"Well for one my arm is dislocated because of catching you guys" Ared said trying to move his left arm but to no avail

"Can't you heal it" Marcus said

" I would but that leads to number two I have weights on my arm making it difficult to heal it in this position" Ared said as his grip on the edge started to slip

"So this is where we die-" Marcus said pulling out his flask with his free hand and unscrewing the top off with his mouth and spitting it out letting the string connecting it to the flask catch it Marcus then goes to drink from it but looks inside it and tips it over only to be met with nothing."and I have no alcohol great" Marcus said as he put the flask back into his pocket.

"Well if you take my hand you might not die." Ared and the others look up to see Miria standing on the edge grabbing Ared's wrist making him flip his hand to grab her wrist as well with her help Ared was able to prop his feat against the wall and climb up the wall and rolling over onto the ground as she went to help Marcus and Ying. Ared then sat up looking at his now dislocated arm.

"Hey Ying can you come here and pop my arm back into place" Ared said smiling

Ying walked up to Ared and grabbed his left arm and put it in a horizontal position and pushed hard toward Ared popping it back into place with a loud pop. Ared flinched but did not cry out he then started to stretch his arm to make sure it was in place. He then looked around at everyone who was out of breath with their near death experience he then started to laugh uncontrollably because of what they had just survived everyone else started to laugh as well Ying chuckled but then started to laugh as well. After their laugh session Ared looked around and saw the cliff as well as Ruby dragging the nevermore up it and decapitating. Ared smiled "you are a true huntsman as well as a executioner" Ared thought as he looked up to see yang Blake and the girl in white standing in a row

"Hey yang!" Ared yelled catching yang's attention making her look over the edge only to see Ared and his partners a couple floors down "mind getting a rope for us!" Ared yelled up.

Blake had joined her as well looking at Ared "yea wait their we'll think of something!" Yang yelled back looking at Blake smiling.

-Beacon Auditorium-

Ared was watching professor Ozpin grouping everyone into their teams he watched as team JNPR was formed with the blonde boy now known as Jaune Arc as team leader as well as team RWBY with the girl in white known as Weiss Schnee and it's team non-other than Ruby Rose. Then it was time for Ared and his friends As they took their places with Ared on the right with Miria to his left and Marcus next to her and Ying on the end

" Ared Wolf, Marcus Bruteaus, Miria Purpleheart, and Ying Sagittarius you all received the black rook pieces from here on out you will be known as team AYMM, lead by Ared Wolf" professor Ozpin finished

Ared was shocked Miria and Marcus patted his shoulders congratulating him while Ying simply shook Ared's hand. After they exited the stage Ared watched as Marcus was rubbing Ruby's hair while Ying talked to yang and Pyrrha and Nora was jumping around and Ren trying to calm her down. Ared looked up to the roof closing his eyes thinking to himself.

"Hey mom I made some friends I think you would be so proud of me I'm even a leader of a team I wish you and dad were here so you can see what I had accomplished so far. I'll miss you Mina and Khrabryy Wolf."

**Oooo looks like we got into who Ared's parents names are by the way Khrabryy means brave in Russian. Like I said sorry for the long wait summer had me wrapped around its fingers I had to sacrifice dear ol sleep to get this done but it's worth it, and by the way for those who are still confused on what Ying's weapon looks like just think of two broadswords connected to each other by the bottom of the hilt and the blade is thin enough for it to fold into the hilt he is also capable of extending one blade allowing him to fight with a normal sword he can also infuse his dust into his weapon to give it a hope to see you later I'll see if I can post as early as possible reviews go a long way for me it keeps me going and thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5 a wolf trapped in ice

**Hello everyone I'd like to thank all of you for breaking the 100 views thank you all and I am so sorry for the long wait it's just I have been severely pummeled by summer school so please accept my apologies . Anyway back to the story das vidanya.**

Ared wakes up and gets out of his bed he looks around his teams dorm and sees everyone is still asleep in their beds he looks at his clock and sees it is 5 o'clock am.

"I'm still early as usual." Ared thought as he made his way to the bathroom and started to run a shower for himself he then left the bathroom leaving the water to warm up he opened the closet door that held everyone's stuff. Ared started digging around until he found a metal suitcase that reaches his knees he pulled it out and opened it revealing a metal contraption Ared lifted it out of the case and set it on a nearby desk with much ease. Before he does much else he goes back to the shower and checks it finding it warm he removes blackbird and places it on the sink and he removes his clothes and enters the shower. After a couple minutes he exits the shower and gets dressed in fresh clothing which is his normal attire black shirt and black jeans he then goes back to the machine on the desk. He pulls something out from inside the desk and spins it in his finger and places it on the machine he presses a button and it rumbles a bit and then it spits out a black liquid into the coffee cup he had placed.

"Aaahhh my dear I missed you so." Ared said to himself as he placed four sugars and two creams and mixed his coffee with a spoon and took a sip."so deliciously refreshing" Ared turned with his coffee cup to his teammates who were still sleeping he looked at Marcus who was wearing his white t-shirt and was in his boxers with hearts on them his leg was off the bed while he was face down on it. Ared shook his head at him.

"You still show no shame" Ared said to himself

Ared looked to Miria who was wearing a purple shirt with her symbol on it a purple heart with two magnums in a cross over the heart with vines holding it in place. she also had shorts on with a sleeping visor over her eyes with the word go away on it stitched in purple.

Ared then looked at Ying…who…was gone? Ared looked around looking for Ying he then opened the door to his dorm and saw him walking away "how…how did he." Ared went back inside to see Miria poking at Ared's coffee "don't touch that I don't want you breaking it" Ared said blocking Miria from touching it again.

"What does that thing do anyway."Miria said pointing at the machine.

"It's my home made coffee machine it makes my favorite blend of coffee."Ared said cuddling it.

"You know you are a strange guy come on" Miria said smiling and grabbing Ared's hand and standing next to Marcus's bed.

"What are we doing?" Ared said looking at Miria who had grabbed the bottom of the mattress "oh I see."

"Just shut up and help me" Miria whispered and Ared as well got down and grabbed the mattress

"1..2…3!" Miria said and Ared and her lifted and made Marcus fall out of his bed screaming.

Marcus got up and looked around and saw Miria and Ared putting his mattress back into place."why did you do that!" Marcus yelled.

Miria walked up to Marcus and put her hand on his shoulder "oh quit your whining and put your pants on" Miria said walking past and tossing the uniform pants Marcus had to wear then she grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom and started to change. Ared and Marcus started to change at their beds " man I hate the look of these uniforms"Ared said to Marcus "their too bright"

"Yea it makes me look like a gentlemen" Marcus said looking at the uniform in discomfort

"I think that's the point" Miria said from inside the bathroom

"Just keep putting that makeup on"Marcus said chuckling

They hear a slam from inside of the bathroom"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"Oooo does the strong girl not like make up"Ared asked in a curious tone

"No I just don't like being placed as one of the pretty girls."

"Hey Ared were is Ying I haven't seen him?" Marcus asked

"Yea where did he go?" Miria asked as well

"Somehow he woke up earlier than me." Ared said confused putting on the jacket.

"So he already got ready" Marcus asked putting his tie on

"Yea I'm guessing he is already in class." Ared said struggling with his tie "gah stupid tie."

Then Miria exited the bathroom with her uniform completely on but her ribbon was on over the sleeve Ared was looking at her in amazement. "What?" Ared shakes his head and throws his tie onto his bed for an excuse.

"Screw it I'll do it with out a tie" Ared said

"Oh no you don't I'm not going to class with a slob you will not be leaving unless you look presentable" Miria said grabbing the tie off the bed and wrapping it around Ared's neck and started to tie it.

Ared looked at her and started to blush then he looked at Marcus who was smiling then Ared looked away still blushing. After she got done she walked to the door and held the doorknob and looked back at the two guys she sighs "I guess you look presentable." She then opened the door and they made their way to class. Their first class was with professor Port. As they enter the class they see Ying was already their near the middle row.

"Hey look their he is." Marcus said walking to his chair next to Ying."how you doin buddy." Marcus said putting his hand on Ying's shoulder. Ying then face planted onto the desk then sat back up "what happened where…oh you're here." Ying said looking at Marcus

Ared and Miria took their seats "did you fall asleep in class." Ared asked looking at Ying

"I rested my eyes because it was taking to long for class to start."Ying said trying to close the conversation.

"Yea yea whatever." Marcus said.

After a while they see the big professor Port with his big mustache walk in and team RWBY and JNPR come in running a few seconds late. Team RWBY sat a row down from team AYMM. Ared lent over his desk and whispered to Ruby "hey what took you so long."

Ruby jumped a little by Ared she then looked and whispered back "don't do that you scared me."

"Sorry I thought you knew I was here so like I said what took you so long." Ared said

"Me and my team were making bunk beds." Ruby said surprising Ared

"Why bunk beds?" Ared asked

"Because our room was crowded" Ruby said

Before Ared could say something else Ared watched as professor port talked about his history Ared tried his best to keep his head up but soon passed out. He woke up to a random guy cheering "aaayyyyeeep." Ared then looked at Weiss who was fuming for what Ruby was doing "…do any of you think you are the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked at the same time Weiss raised her hand straight in the air and said with anger in her voice"I do sir!" Professor port acknowledged the heiress "excellent now come up and face your opponent" he said facing a cage behind him with low grumbles from inside.

The heiress returned from the locker room with her gear she then took position in front of the cage as well as shooting down Ruby again and professor port raised his blunderbuss axe and said "let the match…Begin!" As he cut the lock off releasing a boarbatusk which ran at her and she just barely dodged Port then chimed up "haha did not expect that one did you" she then used a glyph to charge at the boarbatusk but was countered by it using its tusks and grabbing ahold of her weapon by now team AYMM was interested in this fight as anybody else. After a moment of struggling he monster threw Weiss's weapon away out of her reach "now what are you going to do without your weapon" port said making everyone nervous except Ared who seemed rather calm about this situation. Weiss than ran to get her weapon evading a charge from the monster she rolled and grabbed her rapier Ruby then yelled "Weiss go for its belly theirs no armor their." Weiss then looked at the girl in red "stop telling me what to do!"

Ared was taken aback by this she was only trying to help and she shot her down for it. The boarbatusk then started to roll but Weiss created a glyph that blocked its advance knocking it on it's back revealing it's exposed underbelly. She then created two propeller glyphs (yes that's what I'm going to call them) she launched herself into the air and into her other glyph launching her into boarbatusk and stabbing it in the belly killing it. Port then started to clap "bravo we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training…" Ared ignored port and just looked at Weiss who had just left the class room without even looking at her leader. "…class dismissed" Ared got up and started to follow Ruby who was chasing Weiss down . He found them around "what's wrong with me what's wrong with you your supposed to be a leader but so far you have been a nuisance."

Ruby looked saddened Ared decided to stay back "Weiss where is this coming from what happened to working as a team" Ruby said looking to the ground "not a team lead by you I've studied and trained and frankly I deserve better" Weiss finished and walked away Ared had enough and chased Weiss down running past Ruby he caught up to her but she was talking to professor port he talked to her about the way she was acting which was immature.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."Professor port said making Weiss smile and walk back in seeing Ared.

"What do you want" Weiss said coldly

Ared wanted to yell at her for what she had said to Ruby but after hearing port he decided against it he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder "make some coffee…coffee goes a long way" Ared said as he walked away to his dorm but stopping at the door and sitting next to I the then watched Weiss walk into team RWBY's dorm and come out but before she left she had her head still in and Ared listened in "…Ruby I always wanted bunk beds as a kid"she said closing the door.

She looks over to Ared who was smiling still on the floor against the wall "what?" Weiss said to Ared who put his head to the wall looking across the hall still smiling.

"You remind me of someone that wanted to make a difference in the world but was pushed hard due to being held at a high standard"Ared said obviously talking about himself and remembering his past and what landed him at beacon.

"Weirdo" she said walking away leaving Ared alone in the hallway.

Ared then put his hand on blackbird activating it and making it extend over his eyes"play the initiation video" Ared said to blackbird

"_Sorry sir but that's restricted_"blackbird said with a file pop up on the visor with a lock on it "hack it" Ared said to blackbird "_are you sure sir_" blackbird said starting up a program "yea want to know how everyone fights"Ared said "_yes sir hacking into beacon data banks….sir you have been given access to this information now by a administrator_" Ared was confused as to what blackbird had said until he smelt coffee and saw a faint light he looked to his left to see Ozpin with his scroll out and smiling to Ared. Ozpin left leaving the scent of the coffee in the air.

Ared awoke in his bed earlier than most because Ying was still asleep he had watched the initiation video twice watching everyone's fighting style even himself he got up and got dressed and left to class leaving a present for his team.

Ying woke up to the smell of coffee and saw that their were three mugs with coffee in them he picked one up and drank it, it tasted delicious he then got ready and headed for class as well.

**Thank you everyone for your support even after the long wait like I said I am so sorry. This chapter was a filler it was just ment to link the episodes together but next chapter I will adding some more drama and maybe a little action. Anyway I look forward to making more chapters so das vidanya!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Weak Become The Strong

**Ared had been sitting at the lunch table with teams RWBY and JNPR as well as his own team he had been listening to Nora's story about her and Ren getting urea skin rugs but he was more occupied on Jaune who hadn't spoken a word after his duel against Cardin which Jaune had lost badly. "Hey Jaune are you ok" Ared asked and Jaune snapped out of his trance of silence.**

"O yea why?" Jaune said

"Well you seem a little not ok" Ruby said putting her hands together and pointing to Jaune

"I'm fine guys see" Jaune said making a thumbs up and a fake smile they heard Cardin and his team messing with a Faunus girl everyone turned back to see Jaune tightening a fist.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you the first weeks of school" Pyrrha said to Jaune who released his grip and put his hand down.

"What Cardin no he just likes playing around friendly jokes" Jaune said Ared knew this was a lie as well.

"He's a bully" Ruby and Ared said at the same time

"Ok name one time he 'bullied me' " Jaune said

"He did knock your books out of your hand" Ren said

"Then their was the time he activated your shield in a doorway making you get stuck" Marcus said taking a swig from his flask.

"Then their was the time he locked you in a locker and launched you away" Ared said taking a bite of meat.

"I didn't land far from the school" Jaune said to defend himself

"I had to drive Mina to get you" Ared said putting his fork down and looking to Jaune

"Jaune if you need help you can just ask" Pyrrha said leaning closer to Jaune

Nora got up and had a maniacal smile on her "oooo we'll break his legs" she said

Jaune stood up and looked at the group "I'm fine guys besides he's not just a jerk to me he's a jerk to everybody" with this Jaune left.

"Please stop" everyone looked behind them to see Cardin grabbing onto the bunny Faunus's ear and pulling on it

"See I told you they were real" Cardin said laughing. He let go and then the Faunus left embarrassed

"Atrocious I can't stand people like him" Pyrrha said angrily

"He's not the only one" Blake said

"It must be hard. to be a Faunus " yang said leaning her head on her hand

Marcus looked to Ared who had been trying to contain his anger "Ared?"

Ared couldn't take it any more he got up and walked to Cardin and his group with his head down in anger. Cardin looked to the approaching person.

"What do you want loser." Cardin said annoyed

Ared had clenched fists and was clearly boiling with extreme anger "why can't people like you just rot" Ared said low enough for Cardin to hear

Cardin got up and looked at the swordsman "what did you say" Cardin said even more annoyed

"Just die already" Ared said still in the same tone once he said this Cardin readied for a punch and Marcus stood up but before he could do anything Cardin went to punch Ared but the swordsman simply moved to the side and grabbed Cardin's fist and held it it in the air and he pulled down hard dislocating Cardin's wrist. Cardin fell on the ground with his team surrounding him "you broke my hand" Cardin said to Ared

"Next time it will be your it will be the other one" Ared said looking down at the broken boy with his wolf eyes and sharp teeth.

"Your one of them…you're a faunas" Cardin said being dragged to away by his team to the infirmary still holding his wrist.

Ared watched Cardin be dragged away but was punched by Marcus who was angry at Ared at what he had done "Ared what did you do!"

Ared was snapped out of his trance when he was punched by Marcus "what do you mean"

"You broke that guys wrist" Marcus said making Ared grab his chest where his scar was

"I'm sorry he reminded me of someone that….nevermind" Ared said remembering the men who killed his mother and getting up and getting ready "come on we need to go to class" Ared said to everyone as they grabbed their stuff and headed to class.

-Ooblecks class-

Ared had been thinking to himself and what had transpired at lunch he lost control that was unlike him he felt like he was back in the day when he wanted to get revenge on the people who killed his mother. But why was that feeling coming back now?

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class are we so what is the answer" professor oobleck was a strange teacher he spoke very fast and moved as fast as well he had green hair and his desk was a mess with papers. Ared watched as Jaune was trying to answer the question with some help from Pyrrha who was trying to give him a hint.

"Binoculars" Jaune said making oobleck sigh and Cardin laugh

"Very funny how about you would you like to give us the answer" oobleck said looking to Cardin

"Well I know it's much easier to train an animal Then a solider" Cardin said making Ared look at him and his bandaged wrist

"Your not the most opened minded of individuals are you Cardin"Pyrrha said looking to Cardin

"What you got a problem" Cardin said back to Pyrrha

"Yea I got several and they all start with you"Ared thought

"No I have the answer, it's night vision every faunas is known for their nearly perfect sight in the dark" Pyrrha said making Cardin grumble and making Ared happy a little knowing that she showed Cardin that he's an idiot.

"The general was inexperienced and tried to ambush the faunas in their sleep."Blake said then

"His forces were easily out matched and the General was captured perhaps if he payed attention he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure"Miria said finishing Blake's statement. Ared watched as Cardin got up in anger.

"Cardin take you seat."oobleck said gesturing for him to sit this made Jaune giggle at Cardin "you and mr. Arc will stay after class for additional reading. Now moving on!" Oobleck said continuing on with the lesson after class Ared and Pyrrha waited by the door "hey ain't you guys coming"Nora said to them

" no we want to wait for Jaune"Pyrrha said honestly all Ared wanted to do was help Jaune stand up for himself and study.

As Jaune left the room and got pushed to the ground by the Cardin and helped up by Ared and Pyrrha "you know I will break his legs" Pyrrha said jokingly but still a little quiet because of what Ared had done to Cardin's wrist."I have an idea" Pyrrha said as she dragged Jaune up to the roof of the dorm and Ared fooled as well behind them.

Ared leaned against a wall near the door and watched Jaune walk to the edge "Pyrrha I know I'm depressed but I'm not that depressed…I could always be a farmer or something"he said looking down and Pyrrha understanding what he meant and with a surprised look said"no!" And quickly pulled him away from the edge "that not why I brought you up here" Ared decided to jump in.

"Jaune we know you have been having a difficult time here at beacon so…" Ared waited for Pyrrha to finish his sentence "we want to help you." Pyrrha finished

"What?" Jaune said Looking to the two

"We can train up here after class so no one can bother us" Pyrrha said with Ared behind her nodding

"You think I need help" Jaune said saddened

"No that's not what we meant" Ared said looking to Jaune

"But you just said it" Jaune said

"Listen we all need some help from time to time" Ared said

"Yea it doesn't make you any different You made it to beacon that speaks volumes of what your capable of" Pyrrha said

Jaune turned around away from them "your wrong I don't belong here"

Ared was angered by this "what are saying of course you do"

Jaune turned around "no I don't!" This made Ared step back a bit he had never seen this part of Jaune before in the short amount of time he had known him

"I wasn't really accepted into beacon"Jaune said

Ared sighed "I know" Jaune and Pyrrha turned to him "how did you know" Jaune asked

Ared pointed to blackbird "I had him scan everyone's transcripts so I know where they came from and what their combat knowledge was but yours didn't add up and I didn't want to believe it so I looked passed it because you are a friend."

Pyrrha then looked at Jaune "why?" Jaune then snapped out of it and looked at her "because my father my grandfather and his father before that they were all warriors and heroes I was just never good enough" "then let us help you"Pyrrha then goes to put her hand on his shoulder but quickly gets shot down " I don't want help I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero"

"Jaune" Ared says but is cut off by Jaune

"Im tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while everyone fights for their life's" after Jaune says this he has a quick flashback and sees his mom being beaten to death by the humans. Ared punched Jaune in the jaw making him fall to the ground Pyrrha was going to stop Ared but was stopped by him holding up a hand to her.

"What do you think I was… I lost her for being that kind of person but you can easily say that because you don't know how it feels" Ared said as Jaune and Pyrrha saw tears fall from his face he then looked up and they saw he was red from anger and sadness "don't be that person who thinks they can do it on their own if you do you'll lose everything you care about" with that Ared left leaving Pyrrha and Jaune on the roof

Ared wanted to go to his dorm but decided against it since he didn't want his team to see him like this so he went to the courtyard by the statue with the hunter and huntress over a Beowulf he sat behind it and cried as he remembered the same day he lost his mother.

-11 years ago-

Ared was a six year old child with black shirt with a red Beowulf head on it and blue jeans and red and blue sneakers he had longer black hair then his older self and had his red wolf eyes he had been running home running past shop vendors and made his way home he opened the door to see his mom making dinner.

"Yay food what you making mom" Ared said to his mom

"Beef stew" she said back to him she had short brown hair and had brown slit eyes like Ared she wore a brown shirt with tan pants with white socks she never liked wearing shoes in the house she had a brown fox tail that was long and bushy she walked over and placed a bowl of beef stew in front of Ared. He picked up his spoon and started to eat she looked to Ared "Ared honey I thought I told you not to show you faunas side when you leave the house"

Ared placed his spoon down and looked at her in a confusion "mom why do I have to hide it shouldn't I be proud of what I am" Ared said receiving a smile and a kiss from his mom

"Of course you should it's just some people don't like us" she said in a saddened tone

"Why" Ared said

"Because it just how people work just because people are different in looks people think their different in personality" she said sitting down with her own bowl they did not live in a wealthy house the had a two story house with wood flooring everything was hand made except the kitchen his mom had been working at restaurant but barley had time to spend with her son he would always love the days she did spend with even if it was a silent dinner they had.

After dinner Ared brought the dishes to the sink like he always had done and his mom cleaned the Ared walked over to the couch and sat down and looked to the sword above the fireplace it was bastard sword with ruins on the blade it had a blunt side it was half the size he is when he's older the blade transformed into a m16 and was filled with electric dust it had the capability of making an emp blast this was his dad's sword shtorm molnii (translation:lightning storm).

"Mom what was dad like" Ared said as his mom made her way to the couch as well "your dad…"she said as she lifted Ared and put him on her lap as they both looked at the large blade"your dad was a very brave man he looked a lot like you when he was your age he didn't care what everyone thought of him even if he was a faunas."

"How did you two meet" Ared asked looking up to his mom

"Well I was in a bar and he was getting drunk and he came up to me and hit on me let's just say I scratched him on the cheek for the way he acted after that he found me again this time sober he apologize for the way he acted and offered to buy me dinner after at I guess we fell in love then you came along" she said poking Ared's nose making him giggle "me and him were so happy with you in our life's." Ared was happy until he looked back to the sword and frowned "what happened to him" Ared asked making his mother saddened by the question "let's just say he went to battle and saved a lot of life's…how about since you have been a good boy let's go get you some ice cream" she said trying to change the subject making Ared look at her happily "yay" Ared said as he jumped off the couch and ran for the door but was stopped by his mom.

"Ah did you wash your hands and face?" She said as he ran up and washed and came back down to see her in the same outfit but with brown shoes. They left and made their way to the ice cream parlor as his mom bought him a vanilla ice cream and herself a chocolate she turned to see her son gone "Ared!?" She ran around looking for Ared to see he was nowhere to be seen.

Ared had been walking around until he was pulled into an alley by five men one them held Ared by the throat preventing him from calling for help "hello little animal" Ared then realized he had his eyes wolf like "hey guys how should we punish this dog" the others laughed and one said "let's put him in a kennel "he said pointing to a dumpster "good idea" the one holding him by thought said as he lifted Ared over the dumpster with Ared kicking "stop!" They look behind them and see Ared's mom she looked at the men in anger.

"And what are you going to do about it lady" the one still holding Ared in the air with his hand and watched as she pulled out a pocket knife "o is that a threat" the man said as he told his buddies to rush her the man brought Ared down and held him in a choke hold preventing him from helping his mother who was disarmed and was being held to the ground by three men as the fourth with a cut from her picked up the knife "you little bitch" Ared then watched as the men cut her Ared tried closing his tees but was forced to watch by the man holding him as he held his eyes open "ah don't want you missing a second of this" after a couple of minutes of watching his mother cut and bruised in front of him and hearing her screams grow fainter until she was almost silent the men let go and let go of Ared as he ran to his bleeding mother and held her hand the men left leaving the knife they used to cut her.

"Mom…mom…mom" Ared said multiple times through tears she then held her hand up to him and comforted him with her hand on his face"it's ok you're a strong boy you have the soul of your father don't give up" she said with blood trickling down he mouth and tears falling as well. "But I can't do that without you I can't not without you mom" Ared said to his mom.

"But your not going to be alone you will forever have me and your father in you heart" she said smiling and reaching into her pocket working through the pain and pulling out a single picture and placing it in Ared's hand and clasping her hands around it. "Find the path you are destined to walk you shall be a strong man when you grow up and maybe you will be strong enough to wield your fathers sword with pride but you can never do anything on your own my son…Ared…Beo…wolf." His mother said before she died letting her hands fall from Ared's he watched as she passed he sat their for a bit until he started to cry even harder and he put his hands on her body and started to cry even more.

A couple of minutes later he was sitting in a ambulance with a blanket on him he had his eyes the normal black color he heard the cops talking even if they thought he didn't "another faunas dead just throw it on the I unsolved cases I don't have time for these animals…the boy just toss him in a orphanage who cares." Ared watched as the paramedics put his mom in a body bag and walk then slipped the picture back into his pocket.

-present day-

Ared had stopped crying he had decided to catch a airship to town he left and made his way to town and went to a florist and bought red roses and he went back outside and got in his car and placed the bouquet of flowers in the passengers seat he drove to a grave yard and walked in opening the gate and walked in and made his way to the top of the hill where he saw two gravestones next to each other. His father and his mother he put the roses between them and he got on his knees and placed his head and hands on the ground as if he is bowing to his sensei "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you mom ,father I don't know if I am strong yet." He sat up and looked at the stones "but I have found a person that has trouble finding out he can't do anything on his own. Like you said mother no one can do anything on their own. But I don't think I can help him I wish I had your courage dad being able to run into battle without a second thought but I'm always afraid. I'm afraid I will leave without saying goodbye to my friends" Ared starts to tear up and reaches into his pocket he pulls out a old picture with blood on it, the same one his mom gave to him he looks at the picture it's a picture of his father his mother and him when he was a couple months old they were standing I front of the house that he had grown up in. His father hade a black goatee and black hair that was held into the middle (like a Mohawk) he had black hair he had his sword on his back he had a black vest with his leather strap across his chest he had black pants and onyx colored leather boots with his pants tucked into them. He was smiling with his arm around Mina while Mina was holding Ared.

Ared looked at the photo before turning it around he looked at the writing on it which had a little blood on it but still legible "we will always be in your heart our family is always watching we love you Ared -mom,dad"

Ared stood up and said goodbye and walked to his car but before he got in he pulled on the side of his car at the bottom to reveal a secret compartment he reached in and grabbed a handle and pulled revealing his fathers sword he takes a couple steps away from his car and starts spinning the blade with one hand as if with ease he stops spinning it and points to a corner of a building."you should work on your sneaking I could hear you a couple of minutes ago" out of the darkness walks out is Blake.

"I heard you hit Jaune."she said looking at him as he stabs the sword into the ground still holding it

"Yea I had to come here to clear my mind." Ared said looking at the sword

"Is that your dad's"she asked looking at the blade as well

"Yes he used this in the war but I still feel not ready to use it" Ared said pulling the blade out of the ground and walking to his car and putting the sword back in the compartment and closing it again.

"Pyrrha is mad at you." She said as she looked at the graveyard

"I wouldn't doubt it…." Ared looks to Blake who was still looking at the graveyard Ared then shifted his gaze to his parents graves which were still visible.

"Were they good people." She asked

"The best but I wasn't able to tell them that" Ared said opening his car door "hop in if you want a ride to beacon."Ared said getting in and watching Blake get in and sitting in the passengers seat he starts to drive away with the graveyard in his rear view mirror

"Your team needs a leader but you seem to never be their for them for a while" Blake said looking at the road

"That's changing today." Ared said as he turned to left making the graveyard disappear from sight.

** First things first I nearly cried making this chapter I have actually felt bad for Ared my own character. Anyway if your still confused on what Ared's dad looks like just search up Flynn rider from tangled he has the clothes I'm talking about. But I hope you liked it as much as I have also hint for Ared using a new weapon. Alright see you next chapter das vidanya.**


	7. Chapter 7 Everyone Needs Help

**Hello thewriter here now I have messed up on Ared's fathers sword ok his sword looks like clouds buster sword from final fantasy and as I had said it can transform into a m16 now I am sorry for those who have read and got confused I will be going back and fixing it in the mean time here is another chapter. Das vidanya!**

A couple days after the graveyard incident. Ared had been practicing in the training room sparring Ying he was a tough opponent but once Ared caught his rhythm the swordsman was able to interrupt it they had been sparring for a couple of hours and they had been resting on a bench sharing a water bottle. "Damn Ying you got me good" Ared said poking at his chest where the spot Ying had punched.

"You could have gone easy with that magnum of yours" Ying said looking at the room which had been covered with ice and holes from explosions as Ying drank from the bottle Miria walks in seeing the destruction.

"What the hell happened here!" She yelled looking completely surprised.

"What we were sparring. Hey pass me the water bottle"Ared said to Miria as he caught the water bottle Ying had tossed him.

Miria sighs and sits next to Ared on the bench leaving Ying at the end "do you know what happened to Jaune."

Ared looks to Miria in confusion "what do you mean"

Ying jumps into the conversation "he has been hanging out with Cardin and his buddies."

Ared sighs putting his head down "when did this happen " He said looking to his teammates.

"About yesterday they have been making him do their homework and making him go on errands seems like a slave to me" Ying said getting a cold stare from Miria "what"

"He's our friend their has t be something wrong to make him do this" Miria said making Ared stand up

"There is" he said walking out and leaving the sparring room but what they didn't know was that Jaune had been listening in from a nearby doorway.

Ared had been walking down the long hallway until he was stopped by someone flying past him he looked to who it was it was Marcus. "Well that was a mistake" he said picking himself off the ground. Ared looks to him in confusion "another hook up gone wrong." Ared said

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend" Marcus said walking up to Ared

Ared continues to walk with Marcus following "oh and how did that work out" Ared said still walking but looking to Marcus.

"He pulled out a weird looking club thing and well you know the rest" Marcus said "hey did you remember the trip were going on tomorrow"

"What trip" Ared said questionably

Marcus put his hands behind his head and leant back "you know the trip with Glynda Goodwitch to the forever fall forest"

"Oh yea I remember are you ready for it" Ared said remembering the trip Ared had signed his team up for.

Marcus put his hands back down reaching into his pocket and pulling his flask out and taking a swig from it "yea I have been remembering to refill this baby" Marcus said shaking his flask.

Ared simply shook his head and chuckled at his alcoholic brother.

"Hey I got to go I have to turn some work that I forgot to turn in yesterday" Marcus said running to ooblecks class Ared waved to him goodbye.

"At least he gets his work done." Ared said making his way into his dorm he makes his way to his coffee machine and makes himself some coffee he starts to get to work on the work he was assigned by professor port which was just an essay on how to kill multiple Beowulfs in our own way. After a couple of hours he looks out the window to see it was night he decided to go grab a night snack from the cafeteria. He went to his door but he heard someone outside he opened his door slowly so it wouldn't make noise he saw it was Ruby in her night clothes and Jaune in his armor he was sitting outside team JNPR's dorm while Ruby was standing.

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader" Jaune said to her

"Nope" Ruby said bluntly

"You know your not the easiest to talk about this stuff" he said

"Nope" Ruby said sitting down next to him"Jaune you may have been a failure when you were a kid" this made Jaune slide down a bit and groan "you may have been a failure the first time we met" this made him slide down a bit more and groan again "but you can't be one now you know why?" She asked him

"Because…" Jaune said but was interrupted by Ruby

"Because it's not just about you anymore" Ruby said pointing at him and putting her hand down again "you got a team now Jaune, me you and Ared and if we fail we'll just be bringing them down with us" this took Ared aback he went to put his hand on his scar but stops and reaches into his pocket to feel the picture of his parents."we need to put our team first and ourselves second" Ruby said standing up. "Your team needs a leader and I think that could be you, goodnight Jaune" Ruby said going into her dorm. Making Jaune smile a bit and stand up. As he was walking away his scroll beeped notifying him he had a message he reached for it and played the message.

"Hey it's your buddy Cardin I know your busy with that dust project I gave you but I need you to go and get a box of rapier wasps" this made Jaune swallow his spite "and make sure they got really big stingers it's important so don't screw this up." With that the message ended and Jaune walked away on his job to get rapier wasps as he was walking away Ared closed his door and making Jaune look at it but brushing it aside.

Ared sat on the floor looking to the ceiling "maybe I can help him." Ared thought with an idea in his head.

-forever fall-

Ared had been walking into the forest with a jar of sap he had collected he had told his team that he was going to venture into the woods after goodwitch's speech he had been looking for a ursa. Ared pushed the button on blackbird making it extend over his eyes "blackbird where is his location" as he asked this a map popped up with a red arrow marking his location and yellow dot marking Jaune location.

"He is a couple yards away sir."blackbird responded

"Thank you leave the map on." Ared said with the map left on.

"Yes sir" blackbird said

Ared walked until he saw a Ursa Major sleeping on the ground "this will do" Ared said as he walked slowly up to it and opened the lid to the jar of sap he puts it next to the nose of it, it woke up and smelled it Ared walked back with the jar luring it to Jaune's location. As he made it to his location he saw Jaune getting beat up by Cardin and his team he saw that their was some sap on Cardin "this makes it easier" he looked back to the ursa he then shook the jar of sap "you want go get it" Ared said as he tossed it behind him making the ursa angry and charge at him but he moved out of the way. He then got up and watched as it caught the scent of the sap on Cardin in looked at him making his team run away while Cardin gets hit by the ursa's claw. Ared watched Jaune look to the forest "don't do it" Ared said to himself.

Ared then looked behind Jaune and saw Pyrrha Ruby and Weiss. He looked back to Cardin as he pulled out his mace but the the ursa just smacked it away leaving Cardin defenseless as it was he was about to be finished by the ursa but it's claw was blocked by Jaune with his shield he looked back to the three girls he saw Weiss getting ready to strike but he held up his hand as if to tell her to stop then Pyrrha put her hand in front of her Ared then smiled to her and she nodded.

Ared looked back to Jaune as he pushed the ursa's claw away and slashed it making it step back he then charged it and it hit him away then he charged it again and it hit him away making him stand up and look at his scroll that was on his on his shield. Ared looked through blackbird and saw Jaune's aura which was in the red area meaning if he got hit one more time he would take physical damage."come on Jaune" Ared said clenching his fist. Jaune then charged again but he saw Pyrrha lift up her hand and at the same time Jaune's shield lifted up with a black aura around it with that he blocked the ursa's claw and he gained his footing and decapitated it with his sword. With that Ared smiled and made his way to the airship and he saw Pyrrha and the girls do the same.

Ared makes it back to his team he sees they have collected their tree sap."hey their Ared where have you been"Marcus asked

Ared smiled "helping a friend" he said grabbing a jar from Miria as he headed back to Goodwitch his team just shrugged and walked with him.

-dorm roof-

Ared was looking at the school smiling. He heard the door open behind him he looked to see who it was. "Hey Jaune" he said still smiling.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said in a sad tone

"For what" Ared turned around with his arms behind him.

"For what I said I was thinking about myself when I should have been focusing on the people I was affecting and I…." He was interrupted by Ared putting his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Jaune it's ok as long as it doesn't happen again." The swordsman said

"I promise." Jaune said nodding his head making Ared take his hand from Jaune's shoulder and reach into his pocket."here" Ared said passing Jaune a paper Jaune looks at it and sees a happy couple and a baby.

"Who are they" Jaune asked as Ared walked back to the edge of the building

"Flip i.t"Ared simply said still looking at the school

Jaune flips the photo to see words and a little blood on it." we will always be in your heart our family is always watching we love you Ared signed mom,dad." He said aloud Jaune flipped the picture back over and looked at the couple."their your parents."

Ared nods "my mom always told me I could never do any thing on my own you reminded me of that quote." Ared said as Pyrrha came through the door "that is why we will help you." Ared said turning back around making Jaune smile and hand the photo back to him and he put it back in his pocket.

"Thank you both." Jaune said as Pyrrha pushed him down "hey."

"Your stance is all wrong you need to bend your legs and be lower to the ground." she said pulling Jaune up by the hand "let's try that again."

"This time with two" Ared said putting his fists up and taking his stance next to Pyrrha.

**Wow everyone I mean wow 251 views you guys are awsome this is what makes me keep writing thank you all get ready for the next chapter. Das vidanya.**


	8. Chapter 8 Life Of The Fang

Ared had been running down the halls of of beacon looking behind him he was sweating "got to get away" Ared said panting until he was tackled by someone and was punched in the face.

"Don't do that again" Miria said getting off Ared

Ared stayed on the ground looking to her "it was just a joke" he said rubbing his jaw he then stood up

"You glued all of my stuff to the desk" she said looking at him angrily

Ared chuckled a little "that was funny" Ared said gaining a look glare from Miria "and I am so sorry it will never happen again!" He said stepping back

They then made their way back to their dorm as they pass team RWBY's dorm Ared looks to Miria "hey where did ruby and her team go" he asked as they approached their dorm.

"They went into vale and looked at the competition that's arriving today" Miria said as she opened the door to see Marcus asleep on the bed with his flask in hand on his chest while ying was hunched over on his desk working on some homework with a cup of coffee next to him. Ying looks up to the two who had just entered.

"Did you get him" ying asked Miria. she nodded "yep and he will be unglueing everything he glued" she said looking to Ared making him look down in despair as he walked into a bathroom to a shampoo he glued but it fell over he was surprised he looked to Miria "I unglued everything because I was bored plus I wouldn't want to hear Ared complain all the way through it" ying said not looking up from his work making Ared smile and making Miria grunt as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh confess your love for each other already for Christ sake" Marcus said as he sat up looking at the two blushing people before him and earning a swift jab to the jaw from Miria "thank Miria" Ared said smiling she just nodded in response.

As they were settling down and Marcus picked himself off the ground they heard some yelling from outside unlike everyone in the room Ared could hear who it was Blake and Weiss were arguing. Ared and his team went to investigate but ying stayed back and worked they open the door and see ruby and yang were standing not saying a word.

"The white fang is just a group of monsters" Weiss said

"Monsters and looks who's talking" Blake said

Ared decided to intervene he walked up with Miria and Marcus "hey calm down what's happening" Ared asked trying to defuse the situation but clearly they did not hear him

"The faunas trying to gain respect in fear" Weiss yelled to Blake

Ared looked to his side and saw that team JNPR were awoken by the commotion and had entered the hallway "the faunas are tired of being treated like animals" Blake retorted

"Guys calm down" Ared said as he put his hand on Weiss's shoulder but was quickly brushed off

"The white fang are just a bunch of liars, cheaters, and murderers"

"Well maybe we tired of being pushed around!" Everyone looked to Blake in shock she then backed away from everyone "...i..." She said as she ran away.

"Blake!" Ruby said as she tried to chase here down the hall but was stopped by Ared who stood in her way. "Ared move we have to go after her" she said but Ared didn't move a muscle she the looked to him and saw he was tearing up and he was clenching a fist on his chest.

"...she's right" ruby looked at him as he looked at Weiss "...we were tired" they were about to say something when Ared ran as well knocking ruby to the ground

"Ared!" Miria said as she went to follow but was stopped to see something black on the floor she picked it up to see it was blackbird "Ared..."

-outside of beacon-

Ared followed Blake to see her stop at a statue and took off her bow to reveal to cat ears Ared started to walk up when he heard a voice "I knew you looked better without the bow" the voice as a monkey faunas came out of a tree and rolled up to the cat faunas. The monkey boy was about to say something else but was stopped when he felt a gun barrel touch the back of his head the monkey faunas raised his hands in surrender.

"Who are you" Ared said with deadly sins pointed at the monkey

"Ared stop" Blake said grabbing Ared's arm making him lower his magnum

The monkey faunas put his hands down and turned around to face he wore a button up shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his chest he had blonde hair with knee high pants with bandages near the end and sneakers he also had some strange red gloves on that Ared kept and eye on the boy held out his hand for a handshake "I'm sun wukong but you can call me sun" he said smiling Ared looked at his hand and back to sun Ared shook sun's hand not smiling "Ared, Ared Wolf" Ared said as he released his hand from sun. Ared then looked to Blake.

"So where are we going" Ared said

"We" Blake asked as she stepped closer with a quizzical look

Ared looked to sun and back to Blake "I told them who I was as well so we might want to get going now before they find out where we are" Ared said as he walked past the statue making the other two faunas look at each other and then follow him as well

-2 days later-

It had been two days since the incident with ruby and the others Ared had been watching Blake and sun he would have small talk with sun but Ared would leave out the reason they left he wanted Blake to fill him in on that they were sitting in a cafe drinking coffee and tea after taking a sip from her glass Blake spoke up.

"So you want to know more about me" she said

Monkey faunas who was sitting in his chair drinking his tea with his tail he opened his arms "finally she speaks for the past two days you've been giving me awkward small talk and strange looks" he said as Blake looked at him strangely "yea like that"

"Can we get to the matter at hand here" Ared said looking to the two sun nods

"Sorry please go on" he said as he drank from his glass

"Sun are you familiar with the white fang" Blake asked sun swallowed his tea and spoke

"Of course I don't believe a faunas on the planet hasn't heard of them stupid creeps who use force to get what they want bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun said taking a sip from his drink

"I was once a member of the white fang." Blake said making sun cough and choke on his tea before responding "wait..wait you were part of the white fang"

Ared raised a hand with one finger "me as well" sun then sat back in his chair

"Your not going to kill me are you" sun asked Ared fearfully

Ared looked away "I don't take innocent lives ever again" this made sun sigh Ared then leaned in close to sun "you are innocent right" Ared asked sun making sun shiver

"Ared" Blake said making Ared sit back down.

"You can almost say we were born into it..." Blake started

-vale streets-

Miria,Marcus,and ying had been looking for Blake and Ared Miria was looking at blackbird in her hand while Marcus and ying were calling Ared and Blake's names Marcus looked to Miria and saw how sad she was and decided to talk to her

"Hey Miria did I ever tell you how I met Ared." Marcus said as he pulled out his flask and took a swig from it

Miria looked up from blackbird and looked to Marcus "no you haven't but aren't you brothers from birth"

Marcus chucked at this "no we are not blood brothers he was adopted by me and my family" this took Miria aback she thought that Ared and Miria were actual brothers from the way they acted "one day I was walking along trying to find a good pub to drink from when I saw a small boy laid out on the street with blood coming from him as I walked closer I saw that people were passing him by I decided right then to help him I flipped him over and saw a large stab wound on his chest but what struck me the most is that his eyes were bright red"

Miria then remembered back when she and Ared were in emerald forest how she saw his eyes and what he said "hide i don't hide it people just don't look hard enough."

"Anyway" Marcus said continuing his story "I didn't care if he was a faunas I picked him up in a bridal carry and heard everyone murmuring about why I was helping him but guess what I didn't care all I saw was a kid who needed medical attention so I got him to the hospital and watched the doctors patch him up and I sat in the room waiting for him to wake up but when he did I invited him to my house and my family kind of adopted him we didn't pry into his past do you know why" Marcus asked looking at Miria

"Because you..." Miria was cut off by Marcus

"Because we didn't care, we didn't care if he wanted to tell us his past it was his choice what do you think he did back at beacon" Marcus said

Miria then remembered what Ared had done in that hallway she then saw what Marcus was getting at "you mean he wanted to tell us that he was a part of the white fang" she asked him

"Listen Ared is a very honest person if he wanted to tell us something he and ran off he wanted to do it alone but no one can do it alone that's why he is with Blake he knows he can't do it alone so he went for help." Marcus said taking a swig from his flask.

After hearing this Miria felt better she then looked to Marcus "hey Marcus why do you like drinking from that flask" she said making Marcus look at his flask he closed the top and handed it to her she took it and looked at it it was nothing special just an ordinary flask "look at the bottom" Marcus said as Miria looked at the bottom to se a symbol stamped on it was Ared's symbol with a small inscription on it she tried reading it but couldn't make out what it said "it says thank you for helping me when I was alone" Marcus said as she handed him the flask back and he opened it and took another swig from it.

-downtown vale-

Blake, Ared, and sun were walking down a street after they finished at the cafe and Blake told them about her past.

"So what's the plan now" sun asked

Blake pondered this while they were walking "I still don't believe the white fang is behind these robberies they never needed that much dust before"

Ared thought the same even though he was with them for a while they never took this much dust than back then.

Sun's eyes widen "what if they did?" Sun then stepped in front of Blake and Ared making them stop their walk "I mean the only way to prove they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely to go to if they were to do it and not find them their, right" sun said finishing pointing at them

Ared sighs "that is completely sound logic." Ared said in a sarcastic tone

"The only thing is I have no idea where that could be" Blake said making Ared look at her "wait you understood what he said" Ared said getting a glare from Blake making him cower back hoping not to get clawed at

Ared then remembers something "hey didn't you say something about you coming here on a ship did they talk about some shipments" Ared asked making sun snap his finger

"They did something about a big schnee dust company freighter"sun said "how big" Blake asked sun then outstretched his arms "huge, big schnee dust company freighter but best thing is very low security it's like their waving a dog treat to the white fang" sun said putting his arms down

"So looks like we got our selfs a plan" Ared said as they made their way to the port to go set up for the observation.

-port warehouse-

Ared was standing on a warehouse as part of their plan Blake was stationed at the otherwise with sun he watched as sun left and returned with some apples Ared had wondered what kind of trouble that boy got himself into in his past but Ared couldn't say anything because he had done worse. Ared's thoughts were interrupted by a airship coming in Ared went to the edge of the building and crouched in hopes not to be seen he watched as he saw a couple people come off the airship to his despair it was the white fang. As he saw the symbol he wondered if Adam would carry out this mission because it was a large operation and knowing his old master he wouldn't trust a large operation to lower ranks unless he was leading it.

Ared was taken aback when he saw Roman torchwick step off the airship and spout some orders but Ared was to far to hear him Ared looked to Blake who had jumped off the roof and was making her way to Roman "shit" Ared was about to jump off the warehouse to stop Blake when he heard familiar footsteps behind him Ared just stood up and looked forward not looking to his visitor.

"Hello it's been a while" Ared said in his casual voice he heard the footsteps growing louder until the man was standing next to him Ared looked to his side to see Adam standing their looking at Blake fight

"It has hasn't it you haven't changed a bit" Adam said still looking away to Blake

Ared chucked as he looked to sun as he jumped on Romans head "well you did train me so what you know I know" This statement made Adam chuckle as well and he looked to Ared

"You don't know everything I know that is why your still a child" Adam said as he turned around and walked away Ared turned and faced Adam as he was walking away.

"So this is where you tell me this is where I die or some bullshit" Ared said as he drew ragnarok and pointed it at Adam

"Why would I fight someone who is to afraid to fight me" Adam said stopping this is when Ared looked at his own hand he was shaking ared lowered his sword and held his right hand with his left to calm it Adam was right he was afraid but fear could not stop him

"Yes I am afraid but that does not stop me from fighting you" Ared said pointing his sword back to Adam "isn't that what you taught me"

Adam smirked and turned around letting his coat flap in the breeze then some white fang members hopped on the warehouse "defeat these grunts then you earn the privilege to fight me" Adam said a he extended his arms and let them drop as the grunts charged Ared.

Ared drew deadly sins and used non dust bullets and shot at three approaching grunts knocking them down but not killing them he then spun the dust chamber and it locked onto fire dust as two members swing at Ared he blocked both attacks with deadly sins and ragnarok putting the three in a lock Ared then pushed their weapons away and he went down and slide kicked them making them fall as they fell Ared shot deadly sins making the bullet explode on one of them making Ared slide away from the blast as he slide into another grunt Ared slide to right barley dodging the grunts downward slash that hit the roof next to his head Ared got up and looked at the grunt who's sword was stuck from the attack the man let go of his sword and started throwing punches at Ared. Ared spun the dust chamber in deadly sins making it lock on ice dust Ared blocked one of the grunts swings with the blunt side of ragnarok and shot the man in the chest making him freeze in place for a moment as he stepped back Ared kicked him in the chest shattering the dust and making the man fall to the ground Ared saw a the last of the men charging at him with pistols Ared quickly shot the roof freezing it as the men made their way onto the ice Ared put his weapons away and grabbed one by his arm and close lined him the next one shot at Ared but Ared grabbed his arm and made him shoot into the air Ared then elbowed him in the face making him fall Ared the did a backflip dodging the other grunts bullets Ared landed and aimed the gun that he took from the man he elbowed and aimed it at the other grunt they stood their for a moment until the grunt pulled the trigger but he was met with a saddening click as his gun was out of ammo. Ared sighed as he pouted below the grunt and fired a single bullet and tossing the gun away the grunt looked at the floor and saw the ice was cracking and Ared was off the ice the ice broke making the three men fall into the warehouse Ared faced Adam again.

"So can I fight you yet" Ared said a little out of breath

"No that's not all of them yet" Adam said making Ared confused until a air ship hovered into sight behind Adam as it opened fire Ared ran for the edge of the roof but before he could reach it Adam appeared in front of him and kicked him into the hole Ared had created. Ared fell for a few seconds before landing hard on the ground he got up and checked himself for wounds but as he checked he found out he had some broken bones Ared pulled out deadly sins still set on ice dust he looked around the dark warehouse but Ared's vision was blurry until the lights came on he saw that on the catwalks he was surrounded by white fang grunts equipped with machine guns of different calibers and in the fad back he saw on the cat walk Adam who had his hand raised keeping his men to hold their fire then Ared looked directly I front of him sitting on some boxes was a woman in a red dress with a strange looking flower on her left side. She smiled to Ared. Ared raised his gun to her but she simply didn't care she hopped down from the boxes and made her way to Ared something about her made him feel more afraid than he was with Adam he couldn't move a muscle.

She walked up and pushed Ared's arm to his side and she then rubbed Ared's chin "you know it doesn't need to come to this conclusion all you need to do is join us and then you'll be allowed to live now doesn't that sound like a good deal" she said as she walked away and held out her hand "come and take my hand and you will help me and your faunas people" she said Ared gripped his gun tighter he limped forward and got close to her he could barley walk he put his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear

"You must be very stupid to think I would join you" he said as he chuckled

The woman smirked and whispered back "to bad you would have been a great ally" she said as fire swarmed around her fist and she punched Ared in the gut launching him back with burn wounds on his stomach he got up with deadly sins still in his hand he looked to the woman

"Can I get the name of the woman who thinks herself as god" Ared said making the woman look at him in a look of amusement

"Cinder falls" she said as she turned around and looked to Adam and nodded he nodded back with his arm still held high in the air she walked away into the shadows and disappeared

Adam looked down at Ared who had been beaten to a bloody pulp with blood trickling down his mouth Ared was breathing heavily now "you were a great student" Adam said to himself as he let his arm fall and the grunts pulled their triggers.

Time had slowed down for Ared as he watched as he he had no way out nowhere to run was this the end was this where he would die...no

*bang*

Then everything was cold.

**Hello everyone I have been thinking about this chapter for a while and no this is not the end of AYMM for the heart but anyway hope you enjoyed it and were into it as I was. Alright das vidanya**


	9. Chapter 9 Miria's Search

Chapter 9 Miria's Search

Miria,Marcus, and ying were with ruby and her team by some police cars after hearing what had happened from how Blake had helped stop a dust robbery to penny pulling down a airship. Marcus walked up to Blake holding his flask in his hand"so you doin ok kitty" Marcus said teasing her as well as getting a glare from her.

"That better not be a regular thing with you"Blake said

Miria walked up with blackbird still in her hand "hey Blake where is Ared I have to give this back to him" she said holding blackbird out to show her then Weiss looked to Blake as well

"Yea where is that hard headed idiot" Weiss said coldly but in a concerned tone

"He should be here" Blake said looking around with everyone she began to worry she stopped a officer who was passing by "hey did you see a guy in all black with a sword on his left side" Blake asked

The officer shrugged "sorry no one in that disruption showed up" this made Blake's eyes widen as the officer walked away she looked to sun and he nodded he then ran to the warehouse and climbed it with his tail and soon he reached the top he looked around and saw burn marks as well as a large hole with blue dust near the edges

"What the..." He said as he touched it. It was ice cold he looked into the hole but was only met with darkness even with his night vision he decided the fall was to far for him so he climbed back down and saw that everyone was crowded around near the entrance "looks like Ared was a battle and their seems to be a hole that leads inside" sun said as he pointed to the door leading inside

Marcus cracked his knuckles "well then looks like we're going inside yang, ready?" Marcus said as he looked to yang and she did the same and nodded they put the backs together and charged the door and rammed it with their shoulder opening it as well as knocking a couple boxes down that were stacked up against the door as yang got up off the floor she stopped and stared at something everyone enters and they see a large glowing object in the middle of the room ying reached to the wall next to him and pulled a lever bathing the room in light they all gasped to see a large ice structure that was as half the warehouses hight and was in a rose formation everyone looked at the structure and walked around it and saw a strange hole that reached into the middle they all walked in and immediately felt cold they reached the middle and found some tools that were dull and "what is this" Miria asked as they walked around as she shivered from the cold

Ying touched the ice with his hand and closed his eyes and he immediately opened them "this was made by Ared" everyone looked to him as he put his hand back down

"How can you tell" Ruby asked rubbing her shoulders trying to warm herself

Ying looked to her "Ared's dust shots have small fragments of metal from his bullet and it gets caught in his dust when it explodes but when I scan it I see that their is tiny gaps that has pieces of metal in it that's how I know but..." Ying said looking up at the ceiling of the ice structure

"But what" yang asked walking a bit closer to ying

Ying looks back to everyone "their are many gaps that have a large concentration of metal in this" ying said

"Which means?" Sun asked confused

"Which means Ared was being shot at when he created this" ying said in a serious tone making everyone look around again until they left the the ice structure and sun looked to a camera and pointed to it.

"Hey maybe that caught the whole thing

"Maybe" ying thought he then stepped in front of Miria "so what's your orders" this took Miria aback

"What do you mean" she asked looking at ying

"Well I'm not a leader and Marcus sure the hell isn't either" ying said looking to Marcus "no offense"

"No your completely right" Marcus said as he stood next to ying "so mu lady what's your orders" he said as he bowed and stood back up

Miria was stunned she looked to everyone else who nodded in agreement she looked down and thought for a moment she then looked to ruby and the others "ruby you and your team will go around and gather as much information as you can me,Marcus, and ying will look through the security feed" team RWBY nodded and made their way out of the warehouse

"What about me" sun asked as he put his hands behind his head

"You can go and see what you can turn up anywhere" Miria said smiling making sun nod and run off out the door as Marcus and ying were walking off Miria touched the ribbon on her arm "brother help me find him" she thought

"Hey Miria you comin" Marcus said snapping her back to reality as they left leaving the ice structure to crack and fall.

-undisclosed location-

Adam walks into a room where he sees roman,cinder and two others he nods to cinder she looks to the two people "leave" they bow and leave she then looks to Roman "by the way Roman I have a package I need delivered and you are the one to deliver it." She said as she waved a finger Adam as he left and came back with a dolly with a big black coffin with two locks that wrap around it keeping it tightly shut as well as tubes running in and out of it with a small machine on the front where all the tubes gathered as it pumped blue dust through the tubes

Roman looked at it "what's inside" he asked pointing his cane at it

Cinder puts a finger to Romans chin and she chuckles "lets just say a trophy" she said as she walked away

"And where do you want it delivered?" Roman asked

"Atlas" cinder said as she left with Adam leaving Roman looking at the coffin

"Atlas huh then it's going to need careful preparations." Roman said as he looked at the table he was at and picked up his radio "I'm going to need to hire your services once more" Roman said he chuckled

-port security room-

Miria and ying were standing in the security room with the head guard he wore the standard blue button up shirt with a black tie and black pants as well as black shined shoes but the only difference was he had a large medal of an anchor on his right side showing that he was in charge he had a brown goatee and had a sideburns with well kept hair he looked muscular for a port security guard "so what can I do for you" he asked in a nice cheerful tone

"Well we would like to view the tape you had at warehouse 4 from the times of 7:00 to 9:00" ying said in detail making the man ponder in thought

"Sorry but we sadly lost that tape we can't seem to find it" he said

"Thank you sir uh..." Miria said not knowing the mans name

"Boganski but you can just call me Smith" Smith said

"...smith but do you know who was on shift at that time" Miria said finishing her statement

Smith then turned to a book and opened it and looked through it "hmm" he mumbled some name until he stopped "ah here we are from 6:30 to 9:30 was a Mr. Ravenheart." Smith said looking back at the two

"Do you know where we can find him?" Ying asked

"Yes he should be in the break room just down the hall I can't take you because it's my shift"

Ying shook Smiths hand "thank you your cooperation was more than enough but I have one more question" ying said as Miria was about to open the door

"Sure whatever I can do to help" smith said letting go of Ying's hand

"Is he by any chance a faunas" ying asked

"Yes if I remember correctly he is part bird or something is it a problem" Smith asked

Ying shook his head "no problem just another clue that will help us" ying said leaving with Miria and seeing Marcus was leaning on a wall waiting for them "so?" He asked getting off the wall

"Ravenheart he was on shift so were going to speak with him" ying said following Miria as she made her way to the break room they open the door to see three other people dressed like the head guard but without the anchor two were sitting down while one was filling coffee "were looking for Ravenheart the two men at the table look at the man with brown slit eyes as he threw the coffee mugs he was holding at the three as he jumped out the window "don't let him get away" Miria said as she followed him out the window and landed on some crates she watched as he ran on the wet pavement she ran after him catching up rather quickly until he knocked some barrels down slowing her approach. She got past the barrels and saw him run into an alley as she turned the corner she saw him frozen against a wall by his hands as he tried to struggle free she saw ying and Marcus ying had his hand up while Marcus was drinking from his flask.

"Got him" ying said smirking

"Screw you" Miria said panting she walked up next to ying and Marcus. Ying put his hand down and pulled out Madoka extending only one blade and aimed it at Ravenheart's throat "talk" is all ying said

The man looked at the three in fear "I don't owe you money do I, if I do I'll pay you tomorrow I'm getting paid for a job I did just please don't kill me"

Miria looked at him "job? What job?" The man didn't say anything for a few seconds until ying pushed Madoka closer to his throat

"Ok..ok I was tasked with destroying a tape that had some info on it that he didn't want to be found that's it I swear." He said stammering

"Where is this tape" Marcus said putting his flask away

"Well I can't exactly point it out for you because my hands are kind of bound to a wall" Ravenheart said sarcastically making ying push Madoka closer piercing the skin

"Then tell us where" Miria said angrily

"It's in my right pants pocket ok now can you get that thing away from me" he said

Miria looked to ying in turn he looked to she nodded and he sheathed Madoka "Marcus grab the tape" Miria said as Marcus walked up and reached int the mans pocket

"So one last question what made someone like you work with the white fang" Marcus said as he pulled out a small VHS tape and tossed it to Miria who studied it and put it in one of her pouches

"The money of course it's all about the money" the man said as the three walked away "hey where you going get me down from here" Marcus turned around and looked at the man while Miria and ying kept on walking

"Sorry but crooks don't get it easy keep on hangin" Marcus said as he turned and walked away

-Team AYMM dorm-

Miria and the others as well as team RWBY were seated in team AYMM's dorm Marcus had pulled out a tv he had brought with him when Ared and him came to beacon ruby and yang were on the bed with Yang's arm around the small girl in red while Blake and Weiss were sitting in front of the bed Marcus was standing next to ying who was leaning on the wall Marcus was drinking his flask Miria pressed play and sat in front of the tv.

The screen flickered and showed Ared falling into the warehouse through the roof they watched as they saw him get confronted by cinder and ruby pointed at her "I remember her she was in that airship with Roman when he robbed that dust shop" they continued to watch as cinder punched Ared in the stomach burning him he stood up again and they saw Adam lower his hand as he did Ared's gun glowed a deep blue and he shot making the ice structure they saw earlier and the white fang opened fire until they ran out of ammo they looked at the ice structure cinder walked up to the ice and touched it and Adam walked up next to her. They saw that cinder had given Adam orders and he ordered his men then they saw the white fang members started breaking the ice getting to the middle Miria fast forwarded the video and she stopped it when the men came out with a frozen Ared who was encased in ice then the men walked in with a strange black coffin they cut the ice encasing Ared a little and put him inside and locked it the video stopped and it went to a blue screen. Miria and everyone were sitting their in silence until Miria spoke up with her head in her legs.

"He's frozen and they locked him up we have to help him" Miria said crying

Marcus walked up to her and he put his hand on his shoulder she looked up at him and he handed her his flask she looked at him "it's ok we'll get him back" she reached out and grabbed the flask and took a swig from it and coughed a little Marcus patted her back taking his flask back she stopped coughing and stood up and looked at everyone and she smiled

"Let's get Ared back we know what he is being kept in" she said wiping away tears and yang stood up and hugged Miria the let go of the hug and yang held Miria's arms

"And I know of someone who might know where he is"yang said

-outside of Junior's club-

Yang stopped bumblebee her yellow motorcycle Miria got off and handed yang the helmet yang still sat on her bike.

"It's ok yang I'll go alone" Miria said making yang look at her with a look of worry

"Are you sure remember these guys are not good people" yang said

"It's ok you can stay out here if things get bad come in after me" Miria assured yang

Yang wanted to say something but she just nodded knowing Miria wouldn't change her mind.

Miria turned and walked up to the two guards dressed in black suits and black fedoras with red ties and red sunglasses. "What do you want kid" one of the guards said Miria looked to them

"I would like to talk with your boss I'm willing to pay with cash for information that I need" Miria said as the guards led her into the club the guards led her past the dance floor to a back room one of them opened the door and stayed their guarding it Miria and the guard walked up some stairs with red lighting on the steps they made it to a door at the top before she entered the guard held out his hand "weapons" Miria was reluctant to give him violet petal she gave him,her knifes and he then stepped aside she then opened the door and walked inside she saw a large one way window and three couches with a table in the middle on the walls were shelflike of liquor she saw two girls one in red and one in white the were sitting on the couch farther away from her their was a man who stood up he looked different from the guards he had a black vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath with black pants as well as black shoes she guessed he was the leader.

"You must be junior" Miria said junior nodded and he held out a hand to am the empty couch closest to her

"Sit" he said sitting back down in the center couch looking to the dance floor

Miria walked to the couch he pointed to and sat she sat their when a grunt came up to her "would you like some refreshments" the man said Miria understood he didn't like his job "no thank you I'm good" the man nodded and walked away.

"So what do you want"junior said not looking to the shadow fighter

"I'm here for some information that you have" Miria said gaining juniors attention he looked to her

"Are you willing to pay"junior said sitting back in his couch

Miria opened one of her pouches and pulled out three cards that held 100 lien each she tossed them onto the coffee table

Junior reached out and grabbed them he then studied them before putting them in his pocket "so what do you want to know"

Miria leaned in closer and in a serious tone "where is Ared Wolf" this made junior laugh

"Your looking for that kid but I won't betray my client unless you raise it up" junior smirked Miria pulled out three more cards he picked them up and studied them again and put them in his pocket. "You must be pretty rich" junior said studying the shadow fighter

"No I just borrowed some from a friend" Miria said remembering Weiss who gave her the money

"Whatever you want to know where that dog is" this comment made Miria clench her fists but didn't say a word "militia what time is it" junior said looking to the girl in red as she pulled out a scroll

" it's 8:00pm sir" she said putting her scroll away

Junior looked back to Miria "your friend is going to be taken to atlas at 10:00pm in the airship docking station he'll be in the 5th bulkhead all the crew members will be replaced by my men but it won't tell you where he is being kept just to keep myself in bad waters." Miria stood up

"No need but I have a question why did you tell me about your men being on the airship" Miria asked

Junior sat back and looked to the dance floor "because who said anything about you coming back alive" he said as Miria walked out of the room collecting her weapons and getting on the bike with yang

"So you get anything from him?" Yang asked as she started her bike up "I'll tell you later we have to go to the airship docking station I'll message everyone to meet us their"

Yang nodded and drove and looked back at Miria "hey what about team JNPR can't they help" yang asked as she made a sharp turn

"I would ask them but I'm trying to keep this under wraps so ozpin doesn't find out" Miria said

"What not tell ozpin?"

"Because if we told him that Ared was kidnapped he would find out Ared's past and most likely hand him over to the police" Miria said making yang quiet understanding the situation.

"So one more question how are we going to pull this off" yang asked

Miria smirked but was unseen due to her helmet she looked up "I don't know."

**Well Miria was able to track down where Ared is but next chapter is th great break out or the very sad sacrifice but for now it's for me to know and you to find out das vidanya**!


	10. Chapter 10 Grim Sacrifices

**Hello everyone one quick announcement I was hoping one the many viewer reading my story could draw team AYMM just pm me or post a review and I would come back to you I will also give you a shout out in the next chapter. alright let's get back to the story das vidanya **

Miria and yang parked next to the airship docking station they walk inside to see that it is crowded with people they look around and see the rest of team RWBY and AYMM Blake was standing next to Marcus who was holding a large weapon wrapped in cloth Miria walks up to them "hey guys so are you ready" she said as everyone nodded.

Miria leads everyone to a airship marked #5 they all make it onto the ship without being seen by going through the cargo hold they see some men loading some boxes they all hide behind some boxes Blake Marcus and ying were near a hall way to the right while the rest of everyone was on the left near a hallway as well their were some guards coming their way Blake gave some hand signals telling Miria and the others they should split up Miria nods as they run into the deprecate halls

Blake Marcus and ying were walking down a hallway when they hid behind a wall as two guards walked by they continued down the hallway when ying looked to Blake "hey what's inside that cloth anyway" ying whispered Blake continued to look forward

"It's a weapon for Ared when we get him out" Blake whispered back as they feel a slight tug as the ship takes off

They make it to the end of a hall and find a large metal door locked by a large lock Blake looks to ying and whispers "can you get this open"

Ying nodded as he grabbed the lock and his gloves glowed a small red as the lock melted from Ying's fire dust after a minute the lock popped off with a clank as some pieces fell to the ground Marcus opens the door with one hand and with little trouble they all file in and closed the door and they look around the room to see it empty except a single black coffin the same one from the video it was strapped to a wall so it wouldn't fall

Marcus dropped the clothed weapon and ran to the coffin unstrapping it and laying it down with the top part facing up ying and Blake joined him "do any of you know anything about hacking"Marcus said looking at the many electric components

Ying looks at it for a moment "here grab this" ying said to Marcus pointing at dust dispenser in the middle "ok"Marcus said slowly grabbing it "now what" Marcus said looking to ying

"What do you think" ying said backing up as well as Blake Marcus smiled as he tore off the dust dispenser leaving tubes ripped and spilling out blue dust ying got close and set his hand on the blue dust making it cover his hand as he put both hands on the braces holding the coffin closed as he did this the dust on his hands came off and attached itself to the bracers freezing them solid after that he stood up and pulled out Madoka and changed it into its bow form he pulled back on it making two fire dust arrows as they were trained on the frozen braces Marcus stepped back as ying let the arrows fly they made contact making a small explosion as the smoke cleared it showed that the braces were in pieces Marcus ran forward and ripped the top off revealing a frozen Ared trapped in ice without his weapons and his hands were to his sides with a straight face and eyes closed Marcus was about to break the ice with heavy heart when he was stopped by ying "you can't break it that quick if you do you'll kill him" Marcus put his weapon away "then what do we do" Blake said standing up

Ying put his hand on the ice and they watched it crack and slowly deteriorate Marcus looked at him "what are you doing" he said

"I'm speeding up the process in which the dust holding him wears off" ying said with closed eyes as they sat their they heard guards running through the halls and a alarm sounding but cutting off a couple seconds later

Blake looks to Marcus "looks like the others caught some attention"she said

"Should we go help"Marcus asked her standing up from the coffin

"It will take me a minute to do this so go help them it will take some heat off my back" as ying said this Marcus and Blake nod and run out the door leaving ying with Ared "come on wake up you lazy fuck"

-The Head of The Ship-

Miria was out of breath from fighting and was kneeling and everyone else even yang were on the ground almost unconscious she looked around and saw she was surrounded by white fang and juniors men and the windows surrounding the room as clouds past by Miria stood up with her knifes and started to attack she cut at a mans chest but with their aura it didn't kill them she switched to her magnum forms which had non-lethal rounds inside she shot at some grunts as they approached knocking them unconscious she was about to be over run when Marcus and Blake came out of nowhere as Marcus used his axes and blasted the men away "Blake make sure everyone is ok" Marcus said as Blake nodded and assisted her almost unconscious friends Marcus looked to Miria "miss me" as he smiled getting a smirk from Miria. Marcus looked behind the grunts and saw roman tourchwick standing next to the pilots seat as one grunt was steering the ship

"Why don't you all just stay down" Roman said waving his cane around

"Because that just not how we work" Marcus said as he charged into the men making small explosions with his axes as he cleared a path for Miria she charged forward jumping on Marcus's back and launching herself toward Roman her knifes and his cane collided as she landed they started delivering blow after blow to each other neither one backing down but Roman had the upper hand due to Miria exhausted he was about to deliver a hit to her face when she backed up she looked to Roman and saw that Marcus was being covered by the grunts behind him they all held Marcus down as one of them was about to stab his sword into Marcus's head Marcus didn't have enough aura left to spare to save him from this as the blade came down Miria's eyes widen. But before the blade connected a large wave of electricity came and hit the man making him launch hitting the controls breaking them and making the ship unusable everyone turn to the source to see Ared holding Shtrom Malni on his shoulder as the blade came back together.

Ared yawned "it's so good to be awake again" he said smiling he still didn't have his weapons but he had a large sheath on his back for Shtrom

Miria looked to her right taking her eyes off of Roman"Ared your back"

Roman saw his opportunity and raised his cane and shot Miria launching her to a window and busting through it and falling to the ground below unconscious

Ared without second thought ran to the window and jumped out free falling toward Miria he reached out for her and hugged her he flipped around and looked at the ship he reached into one of her pouches and grabbed blackbird and put it on as it extended over his eyes "I knew she had you"

Back on the ship Roman studied the controls seeing sparks flying everywhere Marcus and everyone was on the ground passed out except for Blake as she pulled out gambol shroud and pointed it to Roman he stood up straight and looked to the girl "men were leaving"

One of the grunts walked up to Roman "but sir what about the enemy" Roman continued to look at Blake as she lowered her weapon

"Let them go down with the ship"he said as he walked out of the room leaving everyone as he headed for an escape ship that was in the cargo hold.

Blake went back to helping everyone when ying came in he looked to her but immediate ran to the controls and inserted a hard drive and ran to help Blake

Blackbird came on with a satisfying ding as a symbol came onto the screen "blackbird connect to the air ship and guide it back to beacon"

"Yes sir" blackbird said as he connected

"Now to land" Ared said as he pulled up Shtrom Malni and it's blade came apart revealing inside electrical components as well as a barrel of a gun "this is going to hurt" Ared said as he twisted the handle and the blade started to shock him making his muscles tighten up as he curled up as a ball with Miria in his hands he looked behind him and saw the ground approaching quick "I hope I'm correct" Ared said as they slammed into the ground with Ared taking the head of damage by cushioning Miria Ared laid their with Miria on his chest as he turned the handle again stopping the electricity as the blade closed again "well I was correct just got to wait till adrenalin wears off to feel the pain in the mean time. Time to heal" Ared said as he repaired his bones slowly and soon enough screaming from pain as adrenalin wore off Ared fell unconscious from the pain

After a couple of minutes he woke up next to a tree and saw that it was raining he looked around and saw Miria resting her head on his shoulder he went to shake her but was interrupted by her voice

"I'm awake you healing yourself made sure of that" she said as Ared heard from inside him a bone popping into place Ared rubbed the back of his head

"Sorry" he said as he tried to get up but nearly fell and helped by Miria "looks like my legs are not fully healed yet" Ared said as Miria put his arm over her shoulder

"You think" Miria said as they walked into the rain making their way to beacon

After a couple of minutes Ared was able to walk normally but some parts of him were still not healed he looked through blackbird and saw he had next to no aura left to heal himself Miria was walking next to him with her knifes sheathed behind her while Ared had Shtrom Malni sheathed across his back

"Hey Ared who's weapon is that" Miria asked pointing to the giant sword

"It's my fathers he used it in the war" Ared said as they kept walking

"Hey can you contact the team" Miria asked as Ared checked blackbird and saw it was broken from the fall the only thing he is able to do with it is check his aura and check the time

"Sadly no blackbird was messed up when we landed" Ared said making Miria chuckle as he retracted blackbird

"Yea,landed" Miria said looking away into the forest surrounding the

Ared looked to Miria "on a scale of one to ten how worried were you of me" this caught Miria off guard she was severely worried for him when he was missing but she didn't want him to think she was one to worry

Miria scoffed "about a four" she said lying

Ared looked forward smiling "good didn't want you worrying a faunas like me"

Miria looked to Ared in concern "no I didn't mean it like that"

Ared looked to her again smiling "just kidding got ya" Ared said getting a friendly punch to his shoulder as they chuckled to one another Miria then looked down at the ground remembering that Ared was apart of the white fang

"So the white fang huh" Miria said getting Ared's attention as his smile disappeared

"Yea they uh brought me in when I was an orphan" Ared said distantly

Miria looked to Ared "did you ever kill anyone" she asked making Ared look down not answering but Miria knew what this meant "it's ok it's not your fault"she said looking to Ared as he continued to look at the ground as they walked . Just then Ared heard some rustling in the bushes but Miria couldn't hear it he grabbed the handle of Shtrom and Miria turned to see him as she pulled out violet petal they stood their for what felt like minutes until a large grim with black fur covering most of its body it's arms were very long almost long enough to touch ground it's claws were as long as daggers and were white it's legs were not legs at all just white sharp pegs that stuck into the ground when it walked its mask was white and red it had the design of a mask with a large nose (like an apothecary mask from the renaissance) it looked at them with its head cocked to the side Miria stood back

"It's a stalker" Miria said as the stalker before them screeched an ear piercing screech Ared and Miria covered their ears and when it stopped more of them came out of the forest all clearly hungry Ared unsheathed Shtrom and pointed at the one that they first saw as it charged at them Ared dodged its claw but was hit by its leg cutting Ared's hip Miria then shot it in the face killing it "look out these things are very agile" Miria said as she dodged another one and stabbed its head and kicking it away hitting a couple more making them fall Ared ran in as he dodged one and cutting off its claw with a downward slash and Ared changed his hands position and held it like Blake would with gambol shroud and he pulled back stabbing it in its chest another one came from behind Ared and he moved his blade still in the stalker he stabbed and pointed at the one approaching the blade opened to reveal its barrel and Ared pulled the trigger shooting a barrage of bullets laced with electric dust he was able to shoot the stalker multiple times in different places as it went down it let out electricity from the bullets he removed the blade from the stalker that was dead moments ago and went back to killing

Miria was struggling with some stalkers as she dodged two of them as they clawed at her she then leaped onto ones shoulders and stabbed it in the neck making it swing it's claws mindlessly it started clawing other stalkers as they approached one broke through and Miria jumped off as the one she was riding got cut in half by its own kind she then transformed he knifes into magnums and started to let loose a barrage of rounds killing some as they approached she then jumped onto a tree as two stalkers tried to slash her two more jumped up the tree to be met with shadows cutting them many times making them fall to the ground as their bodies bled from multiple wounds. Miria looked to Ared as he was surrounded

Ared looked around himself as the stalkers circled him one charged at him Ared jumped back dodging its attack as Ared used a downward slash splitting its head open as he recovered from the attack a stalker ran past him behind him cutting his legs making Ared fall to the ground he got up and looked as some of them ran and did quick slashes on him doing little physical but wearing him down Ared kept swinging hitting some as they pass but he couldn't keep this up he kneeled onto the ground still feeling the pain from his fall he looked around and saw the stalkers stopped Ared knew what was to come next he stood up still bleeding and some of his blood spilling onto Shtrom Malni as well as feeling the rain soaking the blood away the blade came apart revealing the inside as it started to charge he stood their for a moment when the stalkers all charged at him Ared held the blade high and stabbed the blade into the ground letting off a large blast of electricity in the form of a bubble shocking the stalkers and killing them fried Ared's body could barley handle the electricity his heart was pumping fast until he collapsed still conscious.

Miria ran to him picking him up and seeing he hadn't let go of the sword she dragged him to a nearby tree propping him up against it he sat their looking to her with rain trilling down her face "hey Miria I got a question for you" Ared said sounding out of breath she looked at him with worried

"What is is it" she said looking around making sure their were no more stalkers nearby

"If we get back would yo like to you know...catch dinner" this caught Miria by surprise

"You mean like a date?" She said looking into his black eyes

Ared looked to his side clearly embarrassed "yea you could put it that way"

Miria giggles making Ared look to her "so let me get this straight" Miria said as she stood up and started to pace "first of all you run off and get yourself frozen then we come and rescue you and then you literally sacrificed your life twice now and your asking me on a date" she said finishing by leaning and looking into his eyes

Ared rubbed the back of his head "you don't have to be so harsh you could just say no" Ared said looking down

Miria stood up and crossed her arms "now why would I say no of course I will go for a bite to eat with you" Miria said making Ared look at her smiling

Ared was about to say something when he fell to his side making Miria shake him blackbird extended over his eyes showing an exclamation mark next to his aura telling he had none left to spare he looked at his body through blurry vision and saw he still had cuts all over his body he looked to Miria as she looked behind her and saw a airship landing near them Ared felt the rain and wind hit his face as he saw a figure step off the ship when Ared fell completely unconscious.

**Sorry everyone but have to end it here but hope you liked it but like I said if one of you guys want to draw team AYMM just pm me or leave a review well thanks for reading another chapter das vidanya**.


	11. Chapter 11 The White Knight vs Wolf

Ared slowly woke up to hear a heart monitor as well as being covered in bandages he went to get but he felt something holding him by his right hand he looked to see Miria passed out holding his hand he saw she had some bandages as well but not as many as him he slowly sat up trying his best not to disturb her slumber when he was upright a nurse walked in she wore the normal uniform for a nurse and she held a clipboard in her hands she looked to Ared.

"Oh your awake" she said walking over and checking his IV Ared looked to her

"Where are we" he said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand

She stopped working and looked at him "your in the hospital in vale you suffered some serious injuries luckily your semblance kicked in" she said writing some things on the clip board

Ared looked to her confused "how do you know about my semblance"

She looked up from the clipboard and pointed to Miria with the pen "she told us" the nurse walked away and checked a medicine cabinet "you know she really cares for you" she said

Ared looks to Miria "how so" Ared asked

"Well for one she knocked out one of the doctors for trying to remove her from the room we had to put him in another room" she said smiling as she pulled out a bottle of pills

Ared smiled at what Miria had done just to stay next to him he looked to the nurse "sorry" he said to her

She held out pills to Ared which he accepted "it's ok I didn't like that guy to much,to flirty" she said smiling again she went back to writing on the clipboard "alright take one of those if you start feeling any pain and if it continues then come back" she said putting the clipboard to her side

Ared nodded as he watched the nurse leave "am I free to go" Ared asked as the nurse stopped and looked back at him and nodded and left

Ared slowly pulled his captive hand from Miria's grip and was able to not wake her up he then grabbed his shirt which was on a chair nearby and put it on over his bandages and left the room leaving Miria their to rest

-Beacon-

Ared had taken a airship to beacon when he was told his weapons were taken their by his friends by the receptionist at the hospital the ship landed and he stepped off he then looked at the building and smiled "it's great to be back" Ared said to himself as he walked and entered the castle.

Ared had made it to his locker #227 he opened it to see ragnarok and deadly sins but what he saw that surprised him was Shtrom Malni was in it as well he also saw blackbird sitting on a shelf above with a note Ared grabbed the note and read it "fixed and cleaned your weapons got bored -ying" Ared smiled as he put the note away and strapped his weapons to him and putting blackbird on right when he got done strapping deadly sins to himself he looked at Shtrom Malni for a moment as he remembered when he used it he sped up his heart during that battle almost killing him he the grabbed the sword with its sheath "ill use it to protect my friends that's what makes me strong enough" Ared said to himself as he strapped Shtrom Malni to his back.

Ared walked around the school when he saw Cardin and his team messing with the same faunas girl from the cafeteria Ared walked up as Cardin looked to him Ared saw fear in Cardin's eyes Ared picked the girl up from the ground where she had fallen Ared then heard Cardin's armor move Ared then grabbed Shtrom Malni by its handle an moved the blade vertically blocking Cardin's fist as it made contact with his sword Cardin fell to the ground holding his hand Ared looked to the girl as he nodded to her she then looked to Cardin and his team then back to Ared as she nodded back running away leaving them their

Ared turned back around and looked to Cardin who was still holding his hand as his team surrounded him "so the animal is back where have you been running around with the other animals that are supposed to be killed" Cardin said standing up Ared sighed and walked away making Cardin even more angry "so your walking away I knew you afraid why won't you fight like last time" Cardin said making Ared stop and remember when he broke Cardin's wrist he then cocked his head back to Cardin remembering what Adam had said "why would I fight someone who is afraid of me" Ared said as he continued to walk down the hall leaving Cardin their angry as can be.

After a while of walking Ared made it to his teams dorm he opened it and walked in to see that no one was their "well no need to worry about any one" Ared said walking to the window and opening it and sitting on the windowsill he looked to the ground below seeing other students running around after sitting their for a couple of minutes he then heard what sounded like blades colliding above him he then stepped out of the window climbing up the building using other windows as stepping stones he made it to the top and sat on the roof to see Pyrrha and Jaune sparring they stop for a moment for a breather.

"So while everyone is out in town your here practicing" Ared said getting the attention of the two with surprised looks

"Ared what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the hospital" Jaune said sheathing his sword

"They let me out because my aura healed me" Ared said as he stood up smiling "so is it ok if I spar Jaune for a bit" Ared asked looking to Pyrrha

She nodded "of course he does need some training from you since you've been gone for a while" Pyrrha said as Ared took her place as she sat down near the door to the stairs Ared pulled out ragnarok

"Let's see what you got" Ared said making blackbird extend over his eyes as Jaune pulled out his shield and sword Jaune ran at him and Ared parried his attack Ared kicked Jaune a couple feet away to his surprise Jaune got up rather quickly Ared ran at Jaune and went for a strike but was blocked by Jaune's shield Jaune then went for a strike but missed when Ared stepped back Ared ran again at Jaune and smiled as he saw Jaune got his shield ready Ared then jumped making Jaune raid his shield to him as Ared came down onto Jaune's shield he jumped off pushing down on the shield making Jaune stagger when Ared landed he got low to the ground and whipped his leg to the side tripping Jaune making him fall as he hit the ground Jaune rolled to the side stopping himself from getting stuck in a hold when Ared stood up and held his sword where Jaune once was Jaune got up and charged forward with his shield in front of him Ared blocked his advance with his blade with both hands but what surprised him the most was Jaune did not stop he kept on pushing Ared until Ared hit a wall with his back and before he could do anything Jaune put his sword up to Ared's throat and making Jaune smile.

"Looks like I win" Jaune said making Ared chuckle

"I never said 'I surrender'" Ared said as he head butted Jaune making him stagger back giving Ared enough room as he sheathed ragnarok and pulled out Shtrom Malni and charged Jaune and making a upward diagonal slash making contact with Jaune's armor and launching him in the air then Ared flipped his blade to the blunt side and made a downward slash slamming Jaune into the ground making a large crack in the roof as the smoke cleared Ared's blades blunt side was still on Jaune and he raised his hand

"I surrender" Jaune said out of breath from the attack Ared pulled his blade back and sheathed it as Pyrrha ran to Jaune's side and looking to Ared

"You didn't have to be that hard on him" she said clearly angry

Before Ared could respond Jaune interrupted still in pain "no Pyrrha it's ok even if it hurts it was a good match" Jaune said as he sat up with the help of Pyrrha "next time Ared can you use that blade again" Jaune asked making Ared smile

"Yea I think after a while you'll learn how to beat me" Ared said as he opened the door and entered the building and retracting blackbird he made his way back to his dorm

He looked at his door for a while waiting for something but not knowing what it was

"Is something wrong" said a voice behind Ared as he looked he saw ozpin

"No everything is fine" Ared said as he looked to ozpin

"Alright" ozpin said as he walked away but was stopped by Ared

"Wait can I talk to you in your office" Ared said as ozpin nodded and led Ared to his office

-Ozpin's Office-

Ozpin's office was strange it had some gears above them like a clock ozpin sat at his glass looking desk he had his fingers intertwined and looked to Ared as he sat in a chair across from him

"So what is it you want to talk about" ozpin said still in his same position

Ared sighed he had put Shtrom Malni next to his chair propped up "I would like to talk to you about my past" Ared said with his eyes red wolf eyes looking to Ozpin

**Hello everyone sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this one out their. I was glad though because I was able to get Ared to use Shtrom Malni. Also it wanted to tell you all that I'm still looking for an artist to draw my characters also I thank you all for your continuous support. Alright see you next time das vidanya**


	12. Chapter12 killers will always be killers

**Hello everyone TheWriter here I'm sorry for the long wait it's just I have been down and out for a while any way here is the next chapter das vidanya**!

Miria woke and found Ared was not in his bed she ran out of the room and found the nearest doctor and grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "where is the guy that was in that room?" Miria said pointing to the room she was in.

The man was scared and holding up his hand up protecting his face."he was cleared to leave he asked where his weapons were and left!" he said as Miria dropped the man and walked away leaving the hospital she knew he was at beacon because she told everyone to take them their. She then remembered what happened back in the forest she remembered when ozpin came off the airship he helped her get Ared to the hospital. Ared had used blackbird sending the airship everyone was on to beacon with Ying's help after they landed they all told ozpin what happened and he flew their himself to help. she was so scared for Ared she thought he would have died if not for ozpin.

She hopped onto the nearest airship to beacon. she hopped off it when it landed she marched her way through the halls not caring about anybody she was angry at Ared for not telling her that he woke up. she was about to get to there dorm when she saw ozpin and Ared walking to it as well she ducked behind a wall and listened in.

Ared and ozpin stop at the door Ared had his weapons on him as well as the weapon from the forest he faced ozpin. "I thank you for understanding and not you know not freaking out." Ared said.

Ozpin shook his head. "no need to thank me your searching for a new life here I can't hold you on your past I just hope you won't cause any problems during your time here?" ozpin said drinking from his coffee.

Ared looked to ozpin smiling. "of course not I wouldn't do anything wrong if it meant hurting my friends." Ared said making Miria look sad behind the wall she was at.

"Your a brave kid putting your friends first." ozpin said looking at Ared.

Ared then looked to team RWBY's dorm room."let's just say I was taught that by a small but powerful person." Ared said looking back to ozpin.

Miria sat their behind the wall remembering all the times Ared almost died for her and the team. he put himself last he would rather die than see his friends get killed.

"I have one piece of advice don't get yourself killed that would hurt your friends more than you think, I should know." ozpin said as he left leaving Ared thinking of what he was just told.

Miria was about to move from her spot when Ared came around the corner with his weapons. "I knew you were here." Ared said surprising Miria.

She was about to shout at him but was stopped by him holding up his hand. "don't we have that date thing we need to do. I mean the sun is still up." Ared said making Miria smile and hold off on yelling at him she nodded but as they were about to walk she held up her hand and pointed at him.

"But it better not be one of those fancy places." she said.

"Alright but first I think we need to clean ourself up first." Ared said making Miria look at herself as she was still in bandages and her clothes from yesterday she nodded as they made their way to their dorm. Ared watched as she grabbed a shirt from a drawer and some blue jeans as she entered the bathroom.

Ared then took off his shirt and started to remove the bandages on him he went to a closet and pulled out a suitcase. he pulled out some black jeans as well as a black shirt he changed his pants and threw it in a corner Marcus and Ared labeled as the dirty laundry. he put on the new shirt it had a large black Beowulf head on the front with blood dripping from its fangs he liked this shirt but didn't like wearing it when he was fighting. he usually wore it when he was going somewhere casual but as a precaution he put on a leg holster near his foot and slipped deadly sins into it as he put the pant leg over it. he wore some black shoes with white stitching of drawings of different kinds of Grimm with red laces he then heard a door open as he looked behind him and saw Miria.

She was dressed in a black shirt with her signature symbol a Purple Heart with two magnums crossing it diagonally with vines with thorns wrapping around it as well as having her ribbon on her arm. she also had blue jeans and blue shoes with purple laces Ared looked at her.

"Wow you look like a normal girl." Ared said.

Miria put her hands on her hips and looked at him strangely. "am I to take that as a compliment or what?" she said.

"No i mean you look like your not even a beacon student." Ared said rubbing his head.

Miria put her hands back to her sides and smiled. "thanks same to you." she said looking at what he was wearing.

Ared pointed at her. "hey don't expect me wearing this a lot." he said as Miria walked up to him and hugged him. "what are you..."

"Just hug me you idiot." she said as Ared reluctantly hugged her. they heard the door open and they let go of one another and looked to the door to see ying and Marcus.

Marcus was drinking from his flask while ying had his head into a book. Miria and Ared were glad because they didn't see them hugging. Marcus put his flask down to look at them. "where are you guys going all dressed up?" he said pointing at them with his hand that held the flask.

Ared put his arm around Miria. "were going to get a bite to eat." he said surprising Miria as his hand reached around her she put her head down and blushed.

Marcus choked on his drink a bit and ying put his book down for a moment before looking back to it. Marcus was able to get his breath back and looked at Ared. "so you guys are dating?" Marcus said coughing.

Miria walked up to Marcus and flicked him in the forehead. "no we are not we are just going out to get dinner." she said looking at Marcus as he gained his composer.

"So a date." Marcus said lifting his flask to his lips. before Miria could do anything else Ared grabbed her by her hand and walked past the two at the door.

"I think we should get going now see ya guys later." Ared said as they made their way to an airship to vale Marcus and ying stood in the door way.

"80 lien says they kiss." ying said holding out a hand to Marcus.

Marcus's face lit up. "you think I would bet on my brother and hi-" he was about to finish when ying spoke again.

"100 lien." ying said as Marcus shook Ying's hand.

"Deal" Marcus said as they walked into the room.

-coffee shop-

Ared and Miria were at a balcony table at the same restaurant Ared Blake and sun had been to the waiter brought them their coffee as the sat their talking to each other

"No way that could have happened" Miria said to Ared as he took a sip

"I swear on my life the first time Marcus used heavy heart he almost blew his hand off" Ared said as he put his cup down and forming an x on his heart with his index fingers he smiled and chuckled Miria put her finger on her half drunk coffee as she smiled

"Can I see you eyes again" she said making Ared look confused

"What do you mean" he asked he looked to her

"I mean can you show me your faunas eyes again" she asked looking up at him as he smiled and closed his eyes

"Sure" he said as he slowly opened his eyes revealing his wolf eyes as she looked into them as if memorized by them

"You know you should always look like that" she said as she sat back in her seat smirking

Ared then looked down down struck "I wish I could but people still don't understand" he said making Miria look up at him as she put her hand on his making Ared look up at her as she smiled

"I understand you is that good enough" she said making Ared smile as he stood up and pulling a couple Lein for the meal getting a few looks from rather large men as they left Ared and Miria left as well leaving a tip for their waiter

The sky was dark and littered with stars they walked on the side walk looking at the stars as Miria pointed to a group of stars "and if you look at that one it's the Big Dipper" she said making Ared look up and smile

"Yea I see it now" Ared said with his arm over Miria's shoulders as he kept her close Ared's smile faded away as he looked to the ground "Miria?"

Miria looked to Ared taking her attention away from the stars "yea what is it" she asked as they kept walking

"Would you like to know what I was talking about to ozpin" Ared said as she looked at him in confusion "I told him of my past and I don't think Blake told you yet has she?"Ared said getting a nod in response he was going to tell her of his past but was stopped when Miria put a finger to his lips to shush him he looked to her as she was smiling

"I don't care who you were before I care who you are now" she said as she brought her finger back and she slowly inched toward him as he did as well and soon their lips connected as they shared a passionate kiss together for a moment before they parted away and looked into each other's eyes as Ared looked into Miria's eyes he thought to himself 'age is the most beautiful girl in the world' they continued to walk with Ared's arm around Miria as they said not a word but just smiled

They past an alleyway when three men watched them as they came out without the couple noticing two of the men grabbed Ared by the arms as the hit him over the head with a blunt object Ared only assumed it was a rock the men wore dirty torn up clothes Ared knew they were homeless the other man grabbed Miria by her arms and pulled her into the alley as well she struggled frantically Ared could barely struggled due to the wound on his head "don't struggle little lady or we'll hurt your boyfriend over their" said the man holding Miria making Miria look to Ared who was weak as she struggled a little less the two men holding Ared pinned his arms outstretched as he was on his knees as he looked up with blurry vision to Miria and the man she had fear in her eyes not for her own safety but for Ared's the wound on his head slowly healed it healed much more slowly than the others because it was near his brain

"Hey look guys this one is ripe for the picking" the man that was holding Miria said making the other two laugh as the man started to kiss Miria's neck Ared looked to this and grew very angry as he started to struggle even more Ared the watched as the man got to her cheek as she tried her best to look away as a tear fell Ared then stood up even if the men held him down Ared didn't care he pulled one of his hands free and punching the one holding his other making the man fall back Ared then quickly grabbed the man by his shirt with his left hand he was about to punch the man in the face with his right hand but before he could a large metal pipe hit his left arm Ared watched as his arm fell limp to his side he didn't feel pain just anger as he looked to the man who held the pipe as he was afraid when he looked to the boy who had blood red eyes as he slowly walked to the man, the man swung again but before it hit Ared caught it and kicked the man in the chest and releasing the pipe from the mans hand as he bent down but Ared swung the pipe upwards hitting the man in the face breaking many bones upon contact the other man charged at Ared but he just hit the mans fist with the pipe breaking the mans fingers and making the man hold his hand before he pulled out a knife before the man struck Ared stabbed the man in the chest with the pipe and charging toward a wall pinning him to it as blood fell from the wound in his chest as well from his mouth Miria looked to Ared he didn't care if these men lived or died they should have never made Miria cry Ared turned around before receiving a bullet to his shoulder Ared fell to his knee he looked to the man who was holding one of Miria's guns in his hand as the barrel smoked she brought hers too

"Stay where you are or she dies" the man said as he put the gun to Miria's head making her close her eyes

Ared looked at the man anger "Miria it'll be ok" Ared said hoping to reassure her she didn't speak only kept her eyes closed

Ared then shifted his body away so his body was facing away while Ared kept his eyes on the man "now your going to be dropping all of your lie-*bang*" before the man could finish the man fell down with a bullet in his head.

Miria looked to Ared who had his gun under his leg as it smoked she stood their until she came to and walked to Ared and started to hug him as he dropped his gun and hugged her back he looked at the men he had just killed he started to tear up as he remembered the girl he had killed he started to cry he had broke a promise that he would have taken to his grave but here was were that promise shattered.

-Beacon Academy-

Ared and Miria had made it to the school and were waiting by the statue Ared's eyes were red from crying for so long they had left the scene before the police had got their Ared sat on the statue while Miria stood underneath him trying her best to comfort him "Ared it wasn't your fault you had to do it they would have killed me if you didn't" she said as she held his cheeks with her hands

He then looked to her as she grabbed her hands and pulled them from his face "but it was my anger got the better of me I could have disarmed them but I killed them...I killed I promised I wouldn't do it again looks like once your a murderer always a murderer" he said as Miria was shocked at what he had just said she pulled her hands from his grip and went to slap him but he caught it."just leave now." He said in a low growl as he let her hand go she looked at him for a moment seeing him keep his head down she then walked toward the school and headed for the dorm.

Ared sat their looking to the ground remembering each of his kills the men from the alley, the men who killed his mother, then the girl he tightened his fists."I can hear you breathing come out if you want to talk" he said as a man hid within the shadows walked out but his face was obscure from view.

"It's sad to see a boy like yourself beating yourself up for killing some lowlifes like you said once a murderer always a murderer you were born to kill" the man said as the words dug into Ared's head

"It's nice to see you dad or should I call you White Fangs leader now" he said angrily to the man who had adopted Ared

The man chuckled "come back with us your skills should not be waisted here you are a killer as once the school finds out about you killing those men what would they think what would your team your friends think. I'll tell you what they will think of you a monster, an animal, something that should die" the man said as he raised his hand to Ared so Ared would take it. "Help your family make your mother proud" the man finished

Ared sat their for a moment as he reluctantly got off from the ace where he once sat he slowly walked toward his father he barely had any control over his body anymore he walked to his fathers side making the man put his arm around the boy as they walked into the shadows leaving the school behind for good "your mother and father would be happy for what your doing now" the man said as they disappeared.

A couple miles away cinder is seen next to Roman as he looked through binoculars he put them down and nodded to cinder as she was filing her nails "step two is complete time to move onto the fun part" she said as she walked to an airship with junior, Emerald, Mercury.

Roman walked onto the ship and sitting down across from Cinder "going to tell me what step one was then" he said looking to cinder who smiled

"Give Ared the motivation to join our cause" she said as the ship closed and took off and headed for the city.

**Hello everyone I have an announcement I'm going to stop posting for a bit until a couple more pis odes of RWBY so I'm going to be gone for a while but i will still reply to your pm's for the drawing of my characters also if any of you would like to be my beta reader pm me as well. Alright that's it for now das vidanya!**


	13. Chapter 13 Judgement

**Hey everyone I'm back! I have an announcement due to some people asking about my grammar I decided to improve on that so tell how it is now. I'm still looking for someone to help draw my characters so PM me or leave a review and I'll read it. Alright that's about it Das Vidanya!**

Miria and the others were sitting at lunch eating without Ared who seemed to be more secluded. "So three guys?" Marcus asked. Miria had told Marcus and Ying about the incident telling them not to tell a soul. "Yes but don't talk about that here." Miria said as she looked around the cafeteria hoping nobody was listening.

"It sounds like he was trying to protect you." Ying said bitting into an apple and setting it back down. "I'm not saying his motives were correct but wouldn't you not think twice about killing someone to save Ared" Ying said making Miria think to herself. Could she take a life to save the one she loved she couldn't choose not at this moment at least.

"Your right, but remember you promised not to tell Ared I told you this." She said looking to the two as they nodded.

"We remember" Marcus said as he took a swig from his flask. He then moved his head to avoid being hit with a handful of mashed potatoes, sadly Miria wasn't so lucky as she turned she was hit with a pizza making team RWBY and JNPR stop and look at her. As the pizza slid down everyone could see she had the look of pure blood curdling anger. She stood up making Juane cower a little. "Who threw it?" She said with barred teeth. As she did they all pointed to Yang who was whistling nonchalantly. Miria grabbed the nearest blue berry pie and threw it at Yang but missing as she dodged it. Marcus stood up grabbing two large breadsticks and screaming "FOOD FIGHT!" Making most of the students run while JNPR, RWBY, and YMM fight it out.

-Outside Rooftop-

Ared was looking down at the food fight that was happening he was standing out of sight so no human let alone a Faunus see him as he watched. He was wearing his normal black clothing but only Shtrom Malni with him at the moment. He stayed their watching when he heard footsteps walk next to him. "You can hi for once" Ared said to Adam.

Adam chuckled as he watched as well. "You know they won't accept you as a friend anymore if they find out." He said to Ared as he slowly shifted his head to him.

"I know but I want them to be happy for a little while longer" he said as he watched Ying fight Weiss with a wooded pole. "Plus I made a deal with you guy. Don't you remember?" He said as he looked to Adam who turned around and walked a bit. "Yea I remember you don't want your friends to come to harm." He said as he turned around looking to him. "But remember if they do interfere then you must be the one fighting them back." He said as Ared turned and looked at him

"And when that happens I'll deal with it" he said making Adam turn back around making a hand gesture. "Come on your first job starts today." He said as him and Ared leave. But making Ared look back and see Miria who was shoving pie in Yang's face. "I'm sorry."

-Torchwick's Hideout-

Ared and Adam were walking through the warehouse walking past the white fang who were unloading some shipment of Dust. They stopped when they saw Cinder talking to Roman before walking away with her two lackeys with her. She stopped and looked to the two of them and gestured for them to come closer. As they did Ared's fear of her grew ever strong with each step he took. They stopped just a couple feat away from her.

"Ared nice to see you join us." She said with a smile making Ared close his eyes and slightly looked away. "Let's just get this over with." He said through gritted teeth. Cinder nodded. "As you wish." She said making Ared grow ever angry with her.

Cinder looked to the green haired girl and called out. "Emerald bring the case here" she said as Emerald nodded and went to retrieve the case she spoke of that was on a nearby table. "We decided since you don't want your friends knowing yet we made you something so they won't identify you so quickly." She said as Ared turned back looking to her and then to Emerald who stood with the silver case. Cinder then opened the case revealing two silver gauntlets that had claws for the fingers and underneath it was some light clothing.

He reached in and grabbed the gauntlets looking at them not only was it used to slash with the claws but it had a small circle in the middle of middle of the hand he studied it a bit more before slipping them both on and opening and closing his hand they fit perfectly. He closed his hand and he was surprised to see electricity connect to his fingers. "Their filled with dust they work just like your magnum" she said as Ared didn't look up from the electricity now in his hand. "What types of Dust is in it?" He asked making Cinder chuckle. "Like I said 'just like your magnum'" she said making him take Shtrom Malni and it's sheath of and set it down. He then looked back up.

"So what's my first job"

-Ravenheart's Apartment-

Ravenheart was sitting in his recliner watching his tv he still was not paid for the tape and he didn't thing he was going to either. His appartment was rather empty it seemed he barely had enough money to even pay for the electricity. The place was trashed cans and wrappers littered the floor as well as plates with bits of food on them. He flipped through the channels not knowing what to watch he was watching a commercial when he heard footsteps walk up to his door. He reached down grabbing a knife he had next to his recliner he stayed their for a few seconds until he heard the person walk away. He let out a sigh of relief he was on on edge ever since he heard the news about Tuxin they both worked together but they went different directions.

Suddenly he heard the sound of something cold cracking he turned to see the door completely frozen. He quickly grabbed his knife before someone kicked the door shattering it into a million pieces. Ravenheart got up from the floor when he stumbled he held his knife pointed to the door seeing no one their he stood their for a second when he turned to someone grabbing his hand and squeezing it till he dropped the knife. He looked to the hand and trying to free it the hand he touched seemed to be made of a metal he looked up to see a man dressed in silver. He wore a silver shirt as well as a brown jacket with a brown hood over his head. A red scarf cover half of his face part of it hung down his back. He wore a silver mask that covered the other half it had red parts for his eyes to make him look like a Grimm. He had black pants as well as brown steel toed boots the boots had black laces.

"Let me go" Ravenheart said as he continued to struggle suddenly the man spun raven heart and took a hold of his head with both of his hands. "Alright do I owe you anything I swear I will pay you back just let me go." He said as he put his hands down knowing he wouldn't be getting out sooner or later.

"Raven heart you have been judged and sentenced to death." The man said making Ravenheart look up to him.

"By who"

"The White Fang"

Ravenheart's eyes widened as he continued to struggle. "Hey I helped you guys I did what I was told and they said I was free to leave." He said as he tried to pull the hands away from his chin and head.

"You leaked information to the enemy when told to be silent." The man said making his grip tighter on Ravenheart's head.

"Hey they had a blade to my throat what do you think I should of done." Ravenheart said as he struggled and started to kick his feet around.

"You should have let them slit your throat." He said as he snapped Ravenheart's neck and feeling his hands slowly fall to the ground and hit the floor he stood their for a few second holding Ravenheart's head. "I'm sorry." He said as he set Ravenheart onto the ground and closed his eyes. He then reached up to his own removing his mask revealing his black eyes. "A killer is always a killer" he said as he dragged his hands on the wall leaving a red residue on it as he left the apartment he walked into the streets putting his mask back on and tapping his index finger and thumb together making Ravenheart's apartment explode in a flurry of fire. "Target eliminated." Ared said to Adam who was standing in a nearby alleyway.

"Good now let's head back" Adam said as Ared followed looking at his hands as he did so.

'_Is this what I have become?_' Ared thought as they disappeared into the shadows.

**It seems Ared is now walking the path of blood but we never know until the next chapter see you then Das Vidanya!**


	14. Chapter 14 Ugly Sins

Miria was walking around Beacon trying to find Ared she hadn't seen him since yesterday. She came upon the library where she saw team RWBY, JNPR as well as Sun and a new person with blue hair. "Hey guys have you seen Ared he been gone for a while and I've been looking all over for him." She said as she watched Blake leave for some reason she did not know.

"We seen him heading to your guys dorm he looked tired." Ruby said looking up from her card game with Yang and Weiss. "Is something the matter?" Ruby asked making everyone look toward Miria.

"I'm just worried he been very distant from everyone even me." She said as she looked to the floor as well as feeling a stray hand wrap around the back of her neck she looked up to see the guy in blue hair.

"Don't worry my little lady I'll talk to this guy and see what is wrong with him." He said as he pointed to himself and took a heroic pose. But that was interrupted when he was punched in the face making him fall down. "Hey what was that for?" He said as he looked up to Miria who had a look of anger upon her face.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said as she raised another punch but was interrupted when Sun stepped in between them.

"Now calm down my friend Neptune was just trying to help." He said making Miria slowly lower her fist as she looked to Neptune but spoke to Sun. "If he wants to help fine but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She said as she walked out of the library and toward team AYMM's dorm.

She reached the dorm unlocking the door and seeing Ared sitting on the windowsill looking down at the school. He was wearing his normal clothes again he had left the weapons that were given to him back to Cinder. "Ared where have you been?!" Miria said as she walked toward him as she looked at him she saw a look of sadness on his face. "Ared you know you can talk to me please talk to me or someone your shutting everyone out and it is not fair to you or anybody else here." She said but seeing Ared not move to look to her or even try to respond. She then walked closer grabbing one of his hands. "Please talk to us." She said in a pleading tone.

Ared continued looking out the window feeling her hand touch his he closed his eye and sighed. "Please just leave me alone." He said making Miria shed a tear as she set his hand back down walking out of the dorm holding in her tears. He looked to the door when she closed it and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you." He said as he got up and fell out the window grabbing onto a nearby ledge stopping his decent and landing gently on the ground as he let go.

Ared walked to the cliffs as he sat down looking to the forest as he held his knee and rocked back and forth slowly. "What am I doing." He said as he put his head onto his knee.

"Your helping a good cause." A female voice spoke behind him making him turn quickly and stood up seeing a woman in the school uniform as well as long orange hair with orange eyes. Ared felt afraid of this woman not knowing why. "Who are you?" He said as he stood up. Looking to her trying to figure out if he had met this woman before.

She chuckled putting her hand to her lips to stifle it. "If you can't recognize me then this is working." She said confusing Ared until Emerald and Mercury came walking up and standing next to her. "Cinder." Ared said in anger. She chuckled again this time closing her eyes as if she didn't she would burst out laughing. "I thought we had a deal you would not hurt my friends and I would help you." He said keeping quiet just in case anyone else was listening in.

She walked up to him putting her hand under his chin like she does with Roman. "Yes we do have a deal this is just to make sure you keep your end of the bargain plus were not hurting your friends...yet." She said making Ared grab her hand pulling it away from him.

"I am keeping my side of the deal I'm just wondering if you are." As he said this Cinder smirked as her hand grew hotter making Ared pull his hand back holding it as it was now red. "You think I would break such a deal with you, you ARE one for caution." She said as she began to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Also here." She said as she pulled out a small business card making Ared snatch it away from her looking to it only seeing a small address written on it. "I need you their tomorrow. We need new recruits and I just want to make sure it goes smoothly so your going." She said as she walked away without another word taking the other two with her.

Ared stood back up looking at the card he the reached into his pocket pulling out a tiny vial of dust and wrapping the the card around it and tossing it onto the ground and stomping it making a small fire underneath his boot and burning the card completely leaving me evidence.

"You better hold your side of the bargain." He said as he walked back into Beacon getting ready for tomorrow.

-Professor Port's Classroom-

Miria watched as Ared came into the classroom not talking to anyone and sitting in the far back away from his own team. Miria wanted to help him but he just wouldn't listen to her she sat next to Ruby and the other ignoring Jaune trying to hit on Weiss. Miria looked over to Ruby as she was writing on a piece of paper about something but she knew what it was with the title "Super Secret Mission!" written on the top.

"Ruby what are you writing." As she asked this Ruby quickly covered the paper. "I ain't writing anything." She said obviously lying. Miria then looked at her with a serious look on her face. "Ruby." She said making Ruby look at her for a moment before caving in.

"Ok me and the others are going to find out more about the White Fang and Torchwick." She said in a sad tone scared of Miria's look.

Ared looked down to the two hearing their conversation due to his heightened hearing. He wasn't to happy at what he heard not only was Ruby going to try to find Torchwick but Miria might get into it as well.

Miria followed Ruby and the rest of her team to team RWBY's dorm. "So why is she here I thought we weren't going to involve anyone?" Weiss said as she looked to Miria.

Yang and Blake looked at Ruby who pulled her hood over head trying to hide herself. "She gave me the scary look she gives people." She said as she looked to them. Blake then rolled her eyes as she looked straight again. "No matter Sun already asked if he could join us as well as Neptune." Blake said as try made it to the dorm opening it and entering as Ruby sat in her bed while everyone else stood.

"Well if were bringing friends into this how about I bring Ying Marcus and Ared?" Miria asked making Team RWBY look at each other. "What?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Blake then walked up to Miria and placed her hand onto her shoulder. "Marcus and Ying were ok with its just..."Blake said but was interrupted by Miria. "Ared what's wrong about him?"

"We are worried about yes but we don't think we can trust him." Miria was stunned at what Blake had just told her. "Trust?! he saved your life Ruby." Ruby then looked down fiddling with her thumbs. "The reason we don't trust him is because he was apart of the White Fang." Blake said making Miria even more angry. "And so were you but you don't see us not trusting you." Miria said as she pointed to Blake but yang stepped in.

"We know but...we heard about what happened." Yang said as she backed away from Miria looked at her in confusion. "How do you know I told Ying and Marcus to be quiet about it." Miria said as she looked to everyone Weiss was now sitting on her bed looking at was happening while Yang looked to Blake who looked to the floor closing her eyes.

"I heard you guys when I was out for a bit in the Beacon courtyard until I saw you guys near the statue. After you left I followed you hoping you were ok I just don't want Ared losing it when were out their." She said looking back to Miria who closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Miria looked to everyone shaking her as she put her hand to her head. "Fine I won't tell him." She said as she closed her eyes thinking why everyone was doubting Ared's trust.

"So where are we going an what are our jobs?" Miria said as Ruby and the others grabbed their gear.

-White Fang Faction Meeting-

Ared walked into a side entrance to the building where new White Fang recruits were meeting. He had heard everything that Ruby and the other told Miria since he was standing outside their door listening in and keeping quiet. Didn't trust him he wouldn't blame them for what he is doing now. But now they were going to do something really stupid they were going to get involved in matters that did not concern them. He entered a small room in it was a small stool with the same suitcase that held his weapons and disguise. He sighed and put it on before putting on his mask he looked at it for a second hearing multiple voices talking at once in his head making him hold his head in pain. He was about to shout out in pain when he heard a small girls voice.

"Is daddy sleeping?" Ared's hands slowly fell as he stood up straight and put on the mask. Before closing the case and looking into his reflection. "Yes he is resting and so will you." He said as he exited the room leaving the suitcase their as he made his way to the rafters of the building as he sat their looking at the White Fang member give his small speech. He then saw Roman touch his ear and speak making his voice echo in his ear.

"Like it? It's a small add on we made to your mask whatever you hear we hear and whatever you say..." He was about to finished when are cut him off. "You can hear I got it better get ready for your speech." He said as Roman stepped and received many boos in response for being human Ared stood at the ready with his claw just in case things got out of hand.

He studied the crowed making sure none of them would try anything he ignored most of Roman's speech about how humans are the real monsters or something as Roman finished he showed what he said a paladin which was a huge robot that was commanded by a Roman since it was suited for him. After he finished with that he then heard in his ear. "Get ready for your show kid." From Roman as he walked to the end of the stage.

"Now everyone we have a special guest with us who is testing out our new Dust Claws let give a warm welcome to our dear friend Beowulf." Roman said as he took a puff from his cigar Ared assumed that was his Que as he jumped down onto the stage making sure his mask would not fall off. Most people clapped while some looked at him with scared looks could have been the mask or the fact he had large claws over his hands that generate Dust projectiles. Roman then walked up to him wrapping his arm around him making Ared growl in response.

"This guy will be one of our strongest here now if any of you wish to come up here and try to kill me then have fun getting through to him." Roman said as he walked away opening his arms as nobody walked up. He then lowered his arms walking next to Ared looking to the crowd. "Good, now all new recruits come up and receive your gear." He said as he smoked his cigar looking to two Faunus recruits who were just standing their he began to walk up to them before Ared recognized them it was Sun and Blake as Roman was about to catch them Blake shot a fuse box killing the power. Ared then saw through the dark and helped Roman up who pushed him away and ran to the paladin and got in Ared jumped on top as they burst through the wall of the building chasing Blake and Sun.

-Vale Streets-

Miria, Ying, and Marcus were walking through the streets of Vale their job was to keep an eye out for trouble and assist anyone apart of team RWBY if they needed the help.

"So we are just walking around looking for trouble if I'm correct?" Marcus said as he took a swig from his flask and looking down to Miria.

Miria then glared at him for a second before looking forward again. "Yes and i thought you would like such a thing." She said as Ying pulled out Madoka but kept it in its neutral state so just in case they run into trouble. Marcus put his flask down and put it away as he touched the handle of one of his axes. "I do like a good fight I'm just confused why we don't get a more interesting job like going with Yang or something hell you even took Ared's car from the garage." He said he pointed out the car that was not to far away from where they were walking.

Miria then lifted her finger to him and look with a annoyed look. "Like I said I borrowed it I never took it." She said as her scroll rang making her reach into her pouch pulling it out and turning it on Marcus and Ying got close to Miria so they could hear. "Guys we need some assist-" Blake said before she was cut off by Sun shout help for a good few seconds. They looked to each other and nodded as they ran back to the car. "Were on our way." Miria said as she started the car and drove at full speed to Blake and Sun's position.

-Highway-

Ared was on top of the paladin as Roman was running toward Blake and Sun. "I told you don't hurt them." Ared said to Roman who continued to chase them. "Your job was to make sure they were out of the way now here is your chance to make sure they are out of the way or I'll do it." Roman said as he launched some cars into the air making Ared hold on but was angry with Roman for his stubbornness.

Ared then stood up aiming his open palm at Blake and Sun using ice Dust so he could at least stop them without hurting them he was about to fire when he heard a strange sound near him he looked as he blocked a fire Dust projectile but due to the shear force of it it tossed him off the Paladin and into traffic as cars passed him honking.

Ared looked up to see who fire at him and he saw Ying was standing on Mina. Ared wanted to yell at him for it but he kept his mouth shut so he wouldn't find out who he was. He was surprised to see Marcus and Miria hop out of the car Ared saw that all the cars were now gone he guessed that some of them stopped a bit away preventing others from interfering.

"Who are you?" Miria said as she looked at Ared who just looked at her. "Are you mute or deaf I asked who are you?" She said making Ared sigh as one of his claws grew a bright blue as he slammed it into the ground covering the area in ice and a cold mist. He stood back up looking to everyone. "Looks like he wants to fight." Marcus said as he pulled out Heavy Heart having them at the ready. Ying then extended both sides of Madoka. Ared then took his position at the ready looking to them he didn't want to hurt them so he was going to neutralize theme with out killing them.

He then got low and shot forward toward them kicking Miria away and grabbing Ying and pinning him to the wall at the end. He was about to be hit by Marcus until Ared lifted his hand and used fire Dust launching Marcus away. Ying struggled to get free until he spun Madoka pulling one side back in and placing it on Ared's arm before extending it making it go through Ared's arm making him let go and step back letting the blood fall down his arm. He made it his best effort not to heal his wound so the others wouldn't realize who he was. Marcus then went for an overhead attack but before it could land Ared launched toward Marcus. Placing his hand on Marcus's chest as his hand turned bright blue as it froze a part of his chest before Ared was hit away by Miria's aura bullet hitting him away. Marcus landed on the ground smashing the ice on his chest as he stood up he looked to Miria. "Thanks." He said as Miria smirked at him. "Just make sure you don't get hit by him again." She said making Marcus roll his eyes.

Ared stood up looking at them panting he was already tired because not only was he losing blood but he took a dangerous hit from Miria. He had to end this and fast.

Ared then put his claws together as they began to shift and connect with each other he they then began to glow blue again as a small beeping could be heard from him. Marcus Miria and Ying all charged at Ared not knowing what was going to happen. Ared's eyes grew bright red and then his claws launched a large field of ice freezing Miria and the others in place by they legs even with Ying's semblance it would take them a while to get out. Ared fell to the ground as he gasped for air as everyone struggled. "Let us go." Miria said as she used her knife to try to chop the ice. Ared's vision blurred as he tried to keep awake.

A small airship landed behind him with Roman and a girl in multiple colors they walked off and grabbed Ared. "Sorry kid but can't have you dying just yet." He said as he looked to the other people who were frozen in place. Miria had her gun pointed at the three of them. "Now put the gun down little lady were just here for our friend here." Roman said as he smiled and dragged Ared onto the airship. "Now you have day." Roman said as he tipped his hat to her. As the door closed and took off.

Miria slowly put her gun down and wondered what stopped her from shooting. No matter right now all they needed to worry about was getting out of this ice. Just then out of no where Yang came in smashing the ice into pieces freeing the three of them. Marcus looked to her as he stretched his legs. "Thanks Yang." He said as Yang stood up looking to him and with a smirk. "No problem." She said as Marcus then sheathed Heavy Heart.

-Undisclosed Location-

Ared woke up on a table with Adam standing next to him. "Are they alright?" He asked as he looked to the ceiling. Adam nodded making Ared smile. "Good."

Adam then looked to Ared who's arm had healed on the way to where they were. "You weren't trying." He said as he looked to the claws that were on a nearby desk. "You think I would try and kill or seriously injure them?" He said as he looked up to Adam.

"No but I know you could do better than that. "

Ared chuckled as he looked back to the ceiling. "Yea your right I'm losing my touch. Have you?" He asked as Adam chuckled as well. "We'll have our time to test that but for now get ready your heading back to your school." He said as Adam began to walk away. "Adam." Ared said making Adam stop. "Thank you for getting me into signal that's the only thing I can thank you for." Ared said making Adam smirk. "I don't expect you to." He said as he walked into the darkness leaving Ared alone.


	15. Chapter 15 Update

Hey everyone this won't be a new chapter due to me not having any ideas for AYMM For The Heart. But I would like to announce that I will be making a new story called "The Boy Born From Dust." It going to be following the story of Demyan a dust user that his own body generates the power of dust allowing him to manipulate it unimaginable ways.

Also i will be accepting characters from you all for the new story because Demyan will be needing a team. So anyway if any of you have any ideas PM me your character detail I would love to hear them. Alright that's it for now seeyall later Das Vidanya!


End file.
